


What is Love?

by A_to_B_and_C



Series: EXOVERSE [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_to_B_and_C/pseuds/A_to_B_and_C
Summary: Baekhyun's life was quiet, normal in its flowing and he was fine with that.He was successful like the way he was living.Then why, out of nowhere,hehad to come back in his life and messing things up once again?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: EXOVERSE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658077
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	What is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> It took a while to finally decide to post something online instead of simply sharing it with friends.  
> This is the first fic of a series that I call "EXOverse" because it will have one fic per every songs they had since the very start.  
> "What is Love" was the first one, even before "MAMA", that's why I decided to start from here.  
> I wrote this fic two years and half ago and, even though I know that rewriting it would give me a better result, I decided to keep it as it was. That's because, as EXO members grew up from "What is Love", I feel like I'm growing too while writing their stories, especially since English is not my mothertongue and when I started I couldn't pick left from right.  
> The only things I changed are typos, correcting or erasing them (not sure if ALL of them).  
> Hopefully you will enjoy it and, if you feel like it, like it or comment.

Baekhyun's life always been quite successful and he had been working in music entertainment since he graduated from the Music Institute of Seoul.

But romantically speaking, his life was a disaster.

At university he was quite popular, well-known from everyone.

But after he had a nightstand (or maybe two or three) with a friend he was quite fond of, everything ended up in nothing.

The other said that it was a mistake and they had to go back being friends.

Obviously, it was almost impossible.

Baekhyun tried harder to get along with his _friend_ whish, but in the end, they drifted apart not so slowly.

His life went on after that, he had other relationships too but they weren't long or stable as Baekhyun would like or thought about.

He never managed to love someone as he loved him, so he after some failed attempts of relationship, Baekhyun directly avoided being in one, sparing himself and his partners from the hassle and the misery that would inevitably come. 

So, he would remain single. Totally invested only in his work and his music production.

Totally forgetting about his love for his former classmate and friend Park Chanyeol. 

It was a night of November and he was sitting on a high stool in a bar in the center, feet barely brushing the floor, with his long dated friend Jondae.

Outside the skies were cloudy and he was still thinking how Jondae managed to convince him to exit that night, instead of remaining on his sofa, watching old seasons of Big Bang Theory.

"Baek" Jondae said, drawing longer on the vowel in his name.

He drank a whole lot more than he usually handled so he was utterly drunk.

"Come on, you're completely wasted already. Let's go" Baekhyun retorted patting slowly on his shoulder.

"No, Soo and his friend are coming here to keep us company. We don't want to waste this opportunity" he complained and Baekhyun sighed.

Do Kyungsoo was Jondae co-worker and Baekhyun’s former college classmate.

He was as tall as Jondae and Baekhyun, his hair were black as his eyes and his face was round. 

The most appealing things that one immediately would notice, were his heart shaped mouth and his low voice.

"And when they should arrive?" he asked but the answer came in itself. 

From the front door entered Kyungsoo and a tall man that Baekhyun recognized instantly.

He was taller than Baekhyun remembered, his hair went from dark brown to ash gray, but his eyes were still large and attentive.

Obviously letting alone his ears which were as big as they were during university.

When their eyes met, Baekhyun forced the most professional smile he could pull out, receiving only an astonished stare. 

"Soo, you're late!" Jondae shouted, distracting him, and moved to hug Kyungsoo who avoided him immediately. 

"Things went longer at work. Baekhyun, nice to see you again. This is my colleague, Park Chanyeol" he said slowly and the man beside him smiled softly. 

"Hi there" he greeted, shortly.

Also his voice was the same.

So deep and annoyingly attractive. 

Baekhyun took a moment to decide if it was better to fake ignorance, pretend not knowing him and playing along or to dig in a past that he wasn’t so keen on showing to Jondae and Kyungsoo. 

He decided for the former. 

"Hi, Byun Baekhyun. Nice to meet you" he greeted, moving his hand toward the taller man who shook it, perplexed. 

"Same here" he said back and there was a small silence before Kyungsoo sat down on a stool and ordered them to drink, except for Jondae who was already so drunk and doze off on the long polished wooden bar. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol sat with him, drinking and talking about small nothings. 

Baekhyun couldn't help but stare longer that he really wanted every time Chanyeol smiled or laughed and he had to force away his stare, wondering why in the world after all those years he still felt the same way he had in university. 

Tragically attracted to Chanyeol as if his life depended on it.

The only one who he truly loved and that rejected Baekhyun much before something could have even started. 

Baekhyun loved Chanyeol. 

Had been in love with him for the same day they met. 

And it was a mistake the way they end up having sex twice in Chanyeol's bedroom and maybe once in the bathroom of a club after too much drinking. 

But it was the most exciting mistake he had in all of his life and still sometimes when he felt too much alone and the needs where knocking on the back of his mind, reminding him to release them a bit, he would still think about how Chanyeol's hand felt roaming on his chest and thighs, how his lips were hot and sweet on his skin and how his dick filled him up completely. 

What was troubling Baekhyun was exactly this.

Why after all those years, Chanyeol had to present himself in his life once again?

When he made clear that everything was a mistake and cutting Baekhyun out of his love life? 

Baekhyun tried to ignore the feelings, listening attentively at Kyungsoo's stories of recent problems in their industry. 

They worked in the same music world, but their works were so different.

Kyungsoo worked with idols and the same was for Chanyeol who arranged their songs and wrote some lyrics too. 

Baekhyun on the other hand, worked with soundtrack of movies and drama. 

Music was always music, but the branch was quite different. 

"You know, it seems strange to me that being on the same campus you never met" Kyungsoo added when they were speaking of college formation and courses, having the three of them attended the same institute. 

Baekhyun smiled, brushing off the problem easily. 

"You know I wasn't the most attentive person in the campus when it came to other people" he replied shrugging his shoulders and Kyungsoo laughed. 

"Indeed, you were a little shit about relating with people and I didn't know Chanyeol so well either" commented slowly and Baekhyun nodded, finishing off his drink. 

There would be a problem if Kyungsoo actually did know Chanyeol because he would know also that Baekhyun and Chanyeol were quite fond of each other for some times. 

At least so Baekhyun thought. 

But judging on how things went maybe he wasn't so right about this. 

"Still it's strange that somehow we got to meet in the same music industry, don't you think?" he asked and this time was Chanyeol's turn to speak. 

"Soo, it's not so strange. We studied for it and that's what we wanted" he said plainly, clearly looking Baekhyun in the eyes. 

Baekhyun remembered very well what Chanyeol wanted to do with his degree. 

Song writing was his thing for forever and he told Baekhyun he wanted to make him sing one of his song.

Not that Baekhyun really hoped for it, but it was romantic at that time. 

Once he understood that singing wasn't a work for him, even though he still loved to do it, he used his other talents to be what he decided it suited him better. 

He played piano and loved music in all of his shapes and hues. 

Being able to select, write and arrange music for movies or drama was especially entertaining for him and he was so very glad that he managed to get that work. 

Not that he wasn't permanently tired and off from the world, but he really loved it. 

He smiled fondly, thinking about what he loved to do and nodded slightly at Chanyeol's remark. 

"You're right, Park. We are where we wanted to be" he added, signing the waiter to pour him another glass of whiskey. 

"Chanyeol is fine, if that's okay with you" the taller man commented immediately and Baekhyun nodded almost imperceptibly. 

Jondae decided in that exact moment to drop asleep on the bar, head knocking soundly. 

"Dae, let's go home, won't we? Why in the world did you drink so much if you know you won't keep it?" Baekhyun softly asked, patting his shoulder, even if the man was obviously asleep and couldn’t hear him. 

Kyungsoo was faster than him, pulling Jondae's arm. 

"I'll bring him home. We live in the same neighborhood" he stated and Baekhyun nodded slightly, entrusting drunk Jondae to perfectly sober Kyungsoo. 

"Yeol, see you tomorrow. Baekhyun, next time we will go out without him so maybe we can talk a bit more also about that contract" he trailed off and Baekhyun nodded once again. 

"Sure. Next time then" he concluded and watched as Kyungsoo exited the building with Jondae.

This left him alone with Chanyeol. 

Not that Baekhyun was afraid of him or any sort but it was quite awkward. 

There was an uncomfortable silence before Baekhyun said that he was going home.

Chanyeol nodded slightly before sighing, worried. 

"Is there something wrong?" Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol smiled, tilting his head.

"Actually, I came here with Soo and I was wondering if it was better to take a taxi or train" he replied tentatively, pondering which one was better but Baekhyun's mouth was faster than his thought. 

"I'll drop you off" he said showing his car keys and mentally slapping himself for not thinking twice before speaking. 

Chanyeol was perplexed and stared intensely at Baekhyun wondering what he had in mind, proposing him to give him a ride. 

Maybe it was better than commuting, being it deep in the night.

"That would be really kind of you" he commented in the end and Baekhyun was already questioning his life choices for having invited him in the car. 

Baekhyun paid for the whole bill, even when Chanyeol wasn't exactly okay with it. 

( _"I drank too and you paid also for Soo and Dae. You aren't supposed to do it"_

 _"Don't give me that stare, Park. Consider yourself glad that someone is offering something to you and quit it"_ )

They exited the bar staying in the early morning fresh air. 

It was ages that Baekhyun didn't return home so late. 

Neither that he returned home. 

In that period, he was living in the company studio, dropping dead on the couch when he felt too tired to continue. 

Baekhyun walked slowly to his car, followed by a way too silent Chanyeol.

He commented only when he saw Baekhyun's car. 

"Woah, you treat yourself well". 

Baekhyun laughed softly, using the remote control for unlocking the doors. 

He loved his Audi. 

It was sprinting and powerful and he felt great when he was driving. 

"I love it indeed" he added, sitting in the driver seat and pulling the security belt. 

Chanyeol sat by him and in a moment Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol didn't changed his aftershave in ages and the perfume hit him harder than expected. 

He bit his lips softly, trying to keep away all the memories that flew by with that perfume.

Baekhyun asked Chanyeol to insert his address in the navigator, leaving them in the complete silence.

He was about to start the engine when Chanyeol spoke. 

"I didn't think I'd be able to see you again, Baek" he started slowly and Baekhyun sighed deeply at the sound of the amicable nickname.

"I didn't think it either" he said without commenting any further and starting the car. 

"You disappeared suddenly without even letting me know what you were doing" Chanyeol added and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders. 

He didn't want to talk about that. 

Not in that moment nor never. 

He was forced out of Chanyeol's life when he realized that he was falling harder for the taller man. 

He didn't have any other choices. 

"Why didn't you tell me anything? I thought we were friends" he started again and Baekhyun gripped harder on the driving wheel. 

"Listen, I don't want to start now this with you, okay?" he started, trying to maintain his tone low and composed, but Chanyeol was more than decided to talk about it.

"Friends don't behave like this, don't avoid questions and topics for so long" he said and Baekhyun finally exploded. 

"We never were friend, Chanyeol. We only had sex some times!" he shouted parking the car in front of Chanyeol's apartment.

The other went immediately still and silent, and Baekhyun sighed, pursuing his lips.

"What we had, ended years ago. We are strangers now" he continued and Chanyeol stared blankly at the car glass in front of them. 

"So, if as stranger I'd ask you to have sex with me, you'd accept?" he asked out of the blue and Baekhyun stared astonished at him briefly before fully realizing what he was saying. 

"What the hell, Park! We see after heavens know how many years and you propose me to fuck?" he exclaimed exasperated, pushing his hand in his hair pulling them back and leaving them as they were, without fixing them. 

"Is this a _no_?" he asked him teasingly, smile spreading wide on his face. 

Like he knew Baekhyun would accept. 

Like he knew he was still attracted to him. 

Like he knew the effects Chanyeol's aftershave was having on him. 

"I didn't say this" he ended up saying, already hating himself again for his poor choice making. 

Chanyeol smiled at him, caressing his cheek and pulling him in for a not so chaste kiss. 

At first it was tentative, almost timid, but when they both felt the same passion which hadn't fade away after all those years, they both decided to go all in. 

Baekhyun licked lightly on Chanyeol's bottom lip making his way into Chanyeol's mouth, sucking his tongue on the way. 

His hand came to fist in Chanyeol's hair, pulling for air. 

"My car is a saint territory, don't even bother thinking about having sex here" he made clear, making Chanyeol laughing in the process. 

"Woah, you would refuse sex over the cleanness of your car?" he asked teasingly, but already exiting and making Baekhyun sign to follow him. 

"Absolutely yes. Without any doubt" he declared, exiting the car and locking it with the keys. 

He followed Chanyeol until the building and when they reached the lift, Chanyeol seemed to be unable to keep his hands in place, roaming everywhere he could touch without becoming obscene. 

The feeling of Chanyeol's hand on his body was everything Baekhyun missed in so many years, but there were still in a public place.

"Chanyeol..." he whispered, detaching himself from Chanyeol body, his hands still in Baekhyun’s back pockets gripping his ass. 

"Hmm?" he asked him in return as everything was fine. 

"Could you stop it? At least until we reach your apartment?" he questioned without for this reason having any replies. 

Baekhyun deeply sighed and caressed slowly Chanyeol's hair. 

How many years he dreamt of this? 

How many times in his days hoped to finally be able to see and touch Chanyeol like he was doing in that moment? 

It was only a one-night thing but Baekhyun was more than convinced to live it without worrying too much. 

He felt Chanyeol's hands up to his shirt, caressing his back and it was all he wanted that night. 

He caressed his torso, licking his lips slowly. 

"So you changed your hair style and your work but you still live in the same old place?" he asked, closing again the distance between them. 

"Do you have something against my apartment?" he asked back, making his way out of the lift and reaching the front door of the house. 

"Obviously no, puppy, don't worry" Baekhyun teased smiling and caressing Chanyeol's back, waiting for him opening the door. 

He saw Chanyeol's ears becoming red and he smiled widely. 

He was still addicted to that nickname from years ago. 

In the same moments they entered the house and Chanyeol closed the door behind himself, Baekhyun was already on him, kissing him deeply. 

Chanyeol's hands came to explore Baekhyun's waist and back, pulling his shirt up in order to arrive to his skin. 

Once he reached, Baekhyun shuddered at the contact with Chanyeol's warm hands and his cold skin. 

"You got thinner or is just a sensation?" he asked Baekhyun between their kisses. 

Baekhyun stared at him for a moment before laughing briefly. 

"We didn't see in ages and you ask me if I'm thinner? Not what I did during these years or if I'm fine? You just assumed everything was fine and I don't have an important person in my life already?" he asked and Chanyeol blushed slightly stilling his hands on Baekhyun's waist. 

"Do you?" he asked and Baekhyun shook his head lightly.

"You're still the same. Too soft hearted for your own good" he declared detaching from him and sighing. 

"Let's forget about this thing, Chanyeol" he ended up saying and the other stared at him widely surprised. 

"Why?" he asked back, hands still in place on Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun was already replying when Chanyeol stopped him. 

"We don't know each other tonight. Stop speaking and let me fuck you" he declared and Baekhyun never felt his cock getting so hard so quickly. 

"As you say" he ended, jokingly, pulling Chanyeol in his arms once again and kissing him harder than before. 

It was a mess, but they both wanted more. 

Baekhyun pulled out his shirt, revealing his torso and started to unbutton also Chanyeol's, who ran out of patience and almost teared it off. 

He needed only the contact between their skins and his hand on Baekhyun and viceversa. 

Baekhyun smiled, pulling him closer hooking his finger in the belt holes and brushing their erections together. 

Chanyeol moaned deeply biting his lips and pulling Baekhyun impossibly closer. 

"Bedroom" he whispered and Baekhyun followed him immediately. 

They started undressing on the way there, scattering clothes everywhere. 

When they finally reached the bedroom, they were both naked already and Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun on the bed towering him.

"I hope you didn't forget how to bottom" he said near his ear, almost a whisper and Baekhyun blushed slightly before speaking. 

"No worries, puppy. I know both works, do you remember yours?" he asked back, passing his finger along Chanyeol's abs and down to his cock.

"Last time I checked everything was fine. Do you mind checking it out for me?" he started saying but at his words, Baekhyun took him way too seriously and groped his erection firmly, cutting off the last bits of Chanyeol's sentence and earning a deep moan and a blush. 

Baekhyun started moving his hand, slowly for all the length, observing Chanyeol's erotic face. 

"It seems there isn't any problem, to me" he started and using Chanyeol distraction to switch their positions. 

It earned him a gasp and perplexed stare from Chanyeol.

"You decided..." he started immediately trailing off when Baekhyun went down kissing and sucking his neck slowly, leaving surely purple bruises on his path. 

"I won't steal your role, but let me suck you off? Or do you mind?" he said, brushing softly Chanyeol's nipple with the point of his nose. 

Chanyeol took a handful of sheets in his hand, sighing softly. 

"Whatever you want is fine, Baek. But don't tease too much" he whispered softly and Baekhyun smiled. 

"You're not fun, Chanyeol. You know how much a tease I am" he replied immediately and Chanyeol nodded slightly. 

He wanted to reply but then he just bit his lip, slowly. 

"Well, won't you cut it for this time?" he asked in the end but Baekhyun was already going down and licking his length.

Chanyeol moaned deeply, almost a growl. 

"Only if you stop speaking" he ended up saying and Chanyeol only nodded. 

Baekhyun started again licking Chanyeol's length, going from the base and up to the tip, precum already appearing on the head. 

Slowly, hands caressing Chanyeol's torso and earning more moans. 

Chanyeol's hand were pulling at Baekhyun’s hair in few more laps. 

"Baekhyun" he moaned erotically and Baekhyun felt his own erection growing harder. 

He decided to take Chanyeol's in his mouth, helping himself with a steady hand at the base. 

He sucked him slowly, feeling Chanyeol growing thicker in his mouth and gripping harder on his hair.

It was a bit since he didn’t do it to someone, but it seemed that he was still good enough.

A few more sucks and Chanyeol was already at the verge of his climax. 

Not that Baekhyun was willing to let him come like this. 

So, he stopped, popping out and Chanyeol whined loudly. 

"Would you stop it, puppy? If you're good and stop complaining I'll let you come inside me" he told the man, shutting him up immediately, looking awkwardly blushing and astonished. 

He leant on the bed slowly, brushing his lips on Chanyeol’s ears. 

"Or you don't want to?" he whispered sensually. 

Chanyeol shook visibly is head and Baekhyun smiled softly, asking him if he had lube.

He signed the nightstand and Baekhyun moved slightly to look for it and when he found what he was looking for, he popped it open. 

"Lay down and enjoy" he declared pouring more than a generous amount of lube on his fingers. 

Even though his romantic life was shit, he still had needs that sometimes required him to be physically fulfilled and it wasn't so much time since the last time he fingered himself. 

He found a bit of resistance at start, with the first but then he started enjoying the friction. 

It wasn't hard to insert two digits inside, feeling the pleasure building up slowly and Chanyeol's stare on him. 

He closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the pleasure and adding another digit, when Chanyeol slightly brushed his fingers on Baekhyun's hardened nipple. 

Baekhyun moaned roughly, biting his lips trying to conceal his pleasure. 

"Chanyeol..." he sighed when the taller repeated the gesture, putting a hand on Baekhyun's waist and sitting up a bit in order to have more access to Baekhyun's body. 

He licked slowly one nipple while teasing the other with his fingers, pulling and squeezing it. 

Baekhyun moaned harder sinking deeper on his own fingers and setting a pace, moving on Chanyeol. 

"Stop it" he whispered somewhere way to near to his orgasm. 

Chanyeol obeyed instead of teasing him any further. 

"Do you have condoms?" Baekhyun asked almost imperceptibly, pulling out his fingers from himself. 

"Sure" he replied signing again for the nightstand and Baekhyun picked up one, throwing it at Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol was pulling the condom on his length and Baekhyun poured lube on it. 

"Ready when you are" he finally said and Chanyeol just nodded decisively. 

Chanyeol was far thicker than his own fingers, so Baekhyun took it slow, adapting to the stretching. 

It was a bit painful at the start, but once he got used to it, he went bottom out. 

He felt so full and so complete like he never felt in the last years. 

He arched his back following the smallest movements and he throw his head back, moaning. 

"You're so big" he commented momentarily out of his mind, enjoying only the way he felt. 

Chanyeol's hands went immediately to Baekhyun's waist keeping him in place for just a few second. 

"Slow down, you don't want to get hurt" Chanyeol commented even if the instinct to move inside him was so strong he just wanted him to. 

"I'm not so young anymore, puppy, I can take a bit of pain tomorrow" Baekhyun commented, breath coming hastily, planting his hands at each side of Chanyeol's head and starting to move, slowly, earning again a deep moan from Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol helped him sustain, moving his hand on his back and slowly shifting inside Baekhyun and looking for his soft point, while leaving Baekhyun setting the pace. 

It wasn't much longer and when he found it, Baekhyun almost screamed. 

"Chanyeol" he almost _mewled_ near Chanyeol's ear and squeezing Chanyeol's length inside him. 

They found a rhythm and started moving according to it, pace increasing exponentially while Baekhyun rode him. 

"You're beautiful Baek" Chanyeol said and Baekhyun stared at him, his eyes glassy and full blown. 

He had a moment of bliss but then he shook slightly his head. 

"Fuck me, Chanyeol" he whispered near the taller's ear, making him goosebumps. 

The pace went harder, with Baekhyun riding fully Chanyeol and Chanyeol already oh so near his climax.

He moved his hand toward Baekhyun's erection and started stroking it, making the man moan and curse. 

Chanyeol came first, gripping Baekhyun's waist, surely leaving a bruise in his wake, and Baekhyun followed immediately after feeling Chanyeol's release and squeezing him all the way through. 

He felt sticky and sweaty. 

They both took a while for steadying their breaths and to consider what happened. 

Baekhyun pulled out slowly, hissing at the friction with his over sensible back, and laid near Chanyeol. 

They didn't say anything, but Baekhyun knew that if Chanyeol hasn't changed in those years he would be fast asleep in ten minutes. 

And it was exactly like that. 

He started dozing off and in few minutes more he was asleep. 

Baekhyun sighed softly at the sight. 

In all those years he never would imagined being still so attracted to him and to his expressions, scent and _everything_. 

He was completely screwed. 

He stood up, lightly without waking him up, and started cleaning up himself with some tissues before dressing again. 

He couldn't be fooled by the sensation he was feeling in that moment because it wouldn't last.

Chanyeol didn't want to be part of his life, nor before nor in that moment. 

And Baekhyun was still clearly invested in him, including feelings which was like the worst part of it. 

And he couldn't afford to be hurt again and by the same person. 

So, he simply left. 

Without writing a note or kissing Chanyeol again. 

It was just a fling of a night. 

Or so he wanted to think until he received a message from Chanyeol himself few days after. 

_From unknown number: <Hey, Baekhyun, here's Chanyeol. >_

_How do you even get my contact?_ – he commented in his head while reading, annoyed. 

_From unknown number: <I asked Soo your email.>_

_That traitor, who else would have been so clueless about it?_ – he thought again, cringing clearly at how secretive he was with his own personal contact details.

_From unknown number: <Hope you don't mind!>_

_I **do** mind but there’s nothing I can do, now _– he continued in his head.

_From unknown number: <I was hoping we could get something to drink together one of these days. Let me know when you're free>_

_I won't go out with you never again and I'll never be free again for you_ – he ended up, sighing deeply, gaining the attention of his coworker Minseok. 

"Baek, you okay?" he asked immediately being the cutie soft heart he was. 

Kim Minseok was shorter than Baekhyun but older. He was so cute and fluff, but his body was well toned and fitted. 

He was always caring about his colleagues, especially Baekhyun who was the nearest to be the chief of the office and worked more overnight that all his coworkers. _Together_. 

"Minseok-hyung, why the world is so complex?" he asked sighing again and Minseok slightly patted his head. 

"Love troubles?" he said smoothly but Baekhyun shook his head. 

"I'd like, but no. It's just a difficult situation" he said forcing a smile back on his lips. 

He couldn't afford to depress also Minseok with his problems. 

"Are you sure? Whatever you need, I'm here" he added and Baekhyun nodded. 

"Thanks, _hyung_ , I know" he concluded, turning off the screen of the phone and focusing on his job. 

It wasn't intentional, but Baekhyun totally forgot about Chanyeol and his message for almost ten days. 

He lived, including eat and sleep, completely in the office, not able to see anyone due to his work. 

The deadline was way too near and the things to do way too much. 

He didn't want to force his rhythm on other people, but for himself he was strict and a workaholic. 

It was almost one in the morning and he was finally sitting on the couch, convincing himself that maybe five hours of sleep would be great, when his phone rang. 

On the screen there were only two letters, but Baekhyun cringed at the sight. 

**Do** , Kyungsoo's last name and nickname too. 

He replied sighing softly. 

"I'm sorry I forgot what you said last time we saw but I'm in a hurry right now. Is it urgent?" he asked directly and the voice on the other side laughed shortly. 

"Baekhyun, when you're not busy?" he said in counterpart and Baekhyun shrugged briefly, laying his head on the back of the couch. 

"I was wondering if you are fine for a beer next weekend" he started and Baekhyun checked momentarily his mental agenda. 

Next week the drama should be done and maybe he would be presentable and showered and not sleep deprived. 

On the other hand, next weekend could mean Netflix on the couch, marshmallows and hot chocolate, glasses instead of contacts, pajama instead of button up and slacks. 

"Do you need an answer now?" he asked pressing his fingers on the bridge of his nose, massaging it slowly. 

He was so tired he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep. 

"No, whenever it's fine for you. I was just asking to let the others know" Kyungsoo added again and Baekhyun raised up an eyebrow. 

" _Others_?" he echoed. 

"Well, yes. I asked Dae and Yeol. And then there will also be my boyfriend and his crew brother. You can come with someone if you want" he explained and Baekhyun sighed. 

"You know what, Kyungsoo, I'm positive that next weekend I'm taken. Really sorry I can't go with you" he declared almost immediately upon hearing Chanyeol's name. 

But Kyungsoo wasn't neither stupid or ready to abandon the idea.

"Baekhyun, did something happen with Yeol? Because he's depressed for two weeks now and every time I told him we spoke, or I come across you in my job rantings, he seems to be more depressed than ever" he started trying to reach his point as fast as possible. 

Baekhyun laughed, trying to avoid the negative feelings this conversation was giving him. 

"Something? Nothing happened, and I don't have a clue about why he's behaving like this. Maybe it's something different" he commented but he felt Kyungsoo sighing. 

"So, the only reason why you didn't contact him was because you're busy?" he asked and Baekhyun sighed too. 

So Chanyeol did tell someone something of what happened. 

"Exactly, no other reason" he ended up saying and there was a silence on the line before Kyungsoo continued. 

"Will you promise me that you will do your best to be here next weekend?" he asked in the end and Baekhyun hold his breath instead of sighing again.

"I'll do my best" he replied and Kyungsoo was simply happy. 

But Baekhyun wasn't. 

In his head there was a mess and he just wanted to sleep. 

But in that exact moment he realized that maybe it wasn't great to make someone wait for him forever.

Even when he didn't want to see Chanyeol again.

It wasn't good and he didn't want to go but it was stupid to continue prolonging this farce. 

They were both adults and responsible, so they had to confront. 

He exchanged some more words with Kyungsoo and then he cut off the call. 

He closed his eyes, feeling so heavy and tired. 

_What in the world did I do for having this problem now when everything else was going smoothly? -_ he asked himself and he was already too awake to sleep. 

It would be another night when he would work until he'd pass out on the console or the keyboard. 

And so it was. 

At seven the following morning, there was a soft knock on the door and Baekhyun woke up immediately. 

The door opened and Minseok entered. 

"Baek? You slept here also tonight?" he asked but giving him a Starbucks cup with coffee. 

Baekhyun didn't have to check its content. 

He knew that Minseok didn't get it wrong.

Venti. Black. Toasted. 

The only coffee Baekhyun drank when in need of caffeine and not fancy things extra sweet for nothing. 

"Thanks. I needed it" he thanked and Minseok nodded slightly. 

Baekhyun's hands were already on the console, ready to consult with the shorter man, when Minseok spoke. 

"Go wash your face first and then we can start". 

Baekhyun smiled softly and sat up, retrieving some amenities from his bags and went to the restroom.

He showered quickly in the common locker room, brushing also his teeth and his hair, pushing them back and hoping they wouldn't need another restyling that day. 

He needed to go home. 

Home and have a proper shower. 

He was almost returning to the studio when he heard something unexpected. 

Minseok was talking with someone. 

This early in the morning no other colleagues came in so... Who? 

As he came near, he recognized the deep voice and the loud laugh. 

He sighed. 

"Morning" he greeted entering the room. 

"Hi, fancy meeting you here" Chanyeol replied and Baekhyun raised up an eyebrow before deciding that it was too early to questioning this reply. 

"Hyung, this a former colleague student of the Institute of Music, Park Chanyeol" he started and immediately going: "Chanyeol, this is my one and only hyung, Kim Minseok" he added and Minseok smiled softly. 

"You flatter me, Baek" he commented but Baekhyun brushed the comment off with his hand. 

He sat down and glared at Chanyeol. 

"Now, I'm a bit short of time, so what do you need?" he asked, hoping that it didn't sound so aggressive as other options that he considered. 

"Dae told me you were having a hard time at work, so I brought you coffee" he replied offering coffee. 

Baekhyun sniffed it and it was something sweet and maybe with caramel? Or coconut? 

"It was kind of you, thanks. Wait, I'll pay you back..." he started drifting and picking up his wallet. 

"No need, just enjoy it" Chanyeol stopped him and Minseok laughed softly having their attention immediately. 

He apologized before explaining why he laughed. 

"Never saw you drink something so sweet in all the years that you worked here" he commented and Baekhyun smiled briefly. 

"Sugar won't hurt me, I hope" he added but Chanyeol was worried. 

"You like it black? Argh, I knew it! You don't need to drink it if you don't like it!" he exclaimed immediately but Baekhyun sighed. 

"No worries, I've never suffered from sugar related problems and it's a pity to not drink it, so I'll be fine" he ended, sighing. 

There was a moment of silence and then Baekhyun spoke again. 

"We have to work here, now. Sorry about not being able to spend more time with you" he said and Chanyeol nodded. 

"You'll come next weekend, right?" he asked when he was almost out of the room. 

"I'll think about it" he replied, and his voice almost cracked at the end.

They greeted shortly and then Chanyeol went away.

There was again silence and then Minseok stared at him perplexed. 

"Is he your..." he started but Baekhyun shook his head. 

"Neither friends. We met again cause a friend of mine knew a friend of him" he explained briefly, picking up his phone and writing a message to Jondae. 

To Biggest Asshole in the world _:_

_< What in the world where you thinking when you thought it was the right thing to tell Park to bring me coffee at this ungodly hour in the morning? What if I went home tonight?>_

The reply was almost immediate. 

From Biggest Asshole in the world _:_

_< But you're there, no?> _

It was followed by a series of winky emojis and Baekhyun sighed. 

Minseok caught his attention again. 

"Well, Baek, you have to admit that a _neither friend_ won't bring you coffee so early in the morning" he commented but Baekhyun shook his head again. 

"I've other problems to deal with now, hyung. Maybe when everything is done here I'll think about it" he replied sighing and passing his fingers through his hair. 

"Like next weekend?" Minseok insisted and Baekhyun sighed again in defeat.

Maybe the universe was trying to give him some signs about confronting Chanyeol once for all?

"Okay, _fine_ , do you want to come too? They're good people after all" he ended up saying, already knowing it wasn't the right thing to do.

"Well, I've no reason to refuse" the shorter man added and Baekhyun nodded slightly.

"Now, we have a lot of things to do if we want to be there next weekend, won't we?" he concluded and Minseok sighed before sitting near Baekhyun and starting their work day.

Next weekend came by in a flash, also because Baekhyun managed to go home only two times before the real approval of the drama soundtrack.

It was Friday late night or Saturday early morning when Baekhyun finally went home definitely.

He undressed almost before closing the entrance door and went directly in the shower.

Under the hot water he started to relax slowly, releasing the accumulated stress of the previous days.

He took all his time to soap him up and to wash away everything.

Once out, he pulled up his boxer and an old Supreme t-shirt, growling deeply when he finally dropped dead on the bed, feeling all his back and shoulders’ muscles stirring in agony.

With his last strength, he wrote Kyungsoo a message, telling him that the day after he would be able to go, together with his colleague.

He didn't even wait for the reply.

In five minutes, he was completely asleep.

In the morning, he was woken up by his phone that was ringing insistently.

He felt the bed with a hand, looking for the phone and replied without even reading the caller.

His mind was still away, and he didn't even open his eyes yet.

He didn't even know which hour it was.

"Baek! How about lunch with your fabulous and marvelous friend?" Jondae practically screamed in his ears.

Baekhyun hang up without thinking twice.

He was too tired and it was too early in the morning to deal with Jondae.

But his _fabulous and marvelous_ friend called back in fifty seconds.

"Ya, it's too early. Speak like I'm having a hangover" Baekhyun replied finally when he was telling things that Baekhyun wasn't even able to process.

"Did I wake you up, princess?" he asked finally and Baekhyun grunted slightly, rolling on a side.

"Dae, why I shouldn't kill you? What time is it right now? It's too early for everything" he complained but Jondae on the other side was already scolding him.

"You're too young to whine like an old geezer" he started and before his friend could complain again, he added "And it's not so early. I already ordered take away and reaching your house in ten minutes! Please put something on. I'm not willing to see you naked again any soon".

Baekhyun snickered.

"No? I thought you appreciated last time" he added and Jondae made a noise that was similar to a dying animal.

"For fuck’s sake, we were freshmen at college, Baek. Come on! Quit the tease and dress. We're having a guest!" he concluded, hanging up.

Baekhyun never sat up so fast in his life.

 _A guest?_ – he asked himself and he had a really bad feeling about it.

He quickly went to the bathroom, relieving his morning need, brush both teeth and hair. 

He put on his old gym pants and he was putting on his hoodie when he heard the bell ringing and Jondae shouting from outside.

"Baek, hope you're up~!".

He sighed slightly going to open the door.

"Quit it or I'll sue you for disturbing my neighbors" he said and Jondae was already hugging him, dropping in the entryway two white bags that smelled like Chinese takeaway.

"Baek~ I'm so glad to know that you are not dead!" he exclaimed entering the apartment and letting enter also the guest.

At the same moment Jondae moved to enter, Baekhyun saw him.

"Chanyeol, morning" he greeted make a sign to enter too.

"I didn't want to barge in, but I met Dae at the cafe earlier and invited me along. Hope it doesn't bother you" he explained but Baekhyun shook his head, pulling out his best professional and fake smile.

"Why it should? No worries!" he lied with the same face and tone he used during his work and with people he couldn't quite stand.

Chanyeol was slightly perplexed but then nodded smiling shortly. 

"Thanks" he concluded following Jondae to the kitchen. 

Baekhyun closed the door and for a moment really wanted to be at work again. 

It wasn't the best way to start one of his few days out. 

"Dae, what the? It's not noon yet and you came in with chinese food?" he asked, and the other man laughed. 

"Did you eat properly these days I couldn't come to visit you?" he asked, hands on his waist and stern stare.

Baekhyun snorted. 

"Properly doesn't include Chinese takeaway" he commented smiling but Jondae raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh, sure, because you are telling me that you _did_ eat these days, not counting coffee and what your precious co-worker brought you up from the cafeteria" he remarked harshly and Baekhyun drifted his gaze away. 

"I don't know why we are still friends" Baekhyun blurted out pouting.

"Because you love me and I love you too. And also cause I brought your favorite dishes" he replied and Baekhyun opened in a brilliant smile, almost forgetting about Chanyeol being there. 

Baekhyun took glasses and chopsticks, setting the table. 

"I suppose it's too early from beer, so I only have water or green tea" he added looking in the fridge and finding it especially empty. 

"Tea will be fine" Chanyeol replied and Baekhyun nodded slightly, retrieving the bottle and closing the fridge. 

They started talking about work and how Baekhyun's release went.

"It was especially hard this time. The producers continued to say they wanted more pathos in the final scenes, but I couldn't find the right inspiration. Those scenes were too plain and so obvious that even what I wrote is wasted. Totally different from last time with _What is love_ release" he complained, munching on a Chinese dumpling. 

Jondae laughed but Chanyeol was perplexed. 

"You're the one writing the music? I thought you only arranged it!" he said and Baekhyun smiled softly. 

"Arranging is almost hyung's work or some of the other assistant too. Even if I do that too, sometimes" he added, earning a scornful stare from Jondae.

"You mean _always_ right? Since you're one of the most perfectionist person I know!" he said and Baekhyun sighed lowly. 

"It's not always, Dae. Only when I think it's better if I hear it too since I know what I wanted to share with that piece" he commented, going for some soya noodles. 

Jondae glared at him but didn't add anything. 

There were few moments of silence and then Chanyeol spoke again. 

"It's still wonderful. We usually write and compose only for pop idol so the scenario we have to convey is always almost the same. You know, like love, friendship, endurance through the harshness of the world and so on" he explained and Baekhyun laughed softly, shaking his head. 

"That must be a pain. I'd already quit it and my inspiration would be dead. That's exactly why we don't accept the same thematic for a lot of times consecutively" he commented and Jondae nodded slightly. 

"It should be good being your boss favorite" he commented and Baekhyun sighed deeply. 

"Sehun and I are just friends, we already talked about this" he added but Jondae insisted. 

"Come on, Baek, it's impossible you still think like this. Whatever you decide to do, he'll support you even the foolest idea. He asks you about how his own agency is going and how it should go." he started but Baekhyun cut him off immediately. 

"Just because he respects me and my ideas. Cut it, won't you?" he said harshly and Jondae nodded, knowing where to stop. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to..." he started but Baekhyun shook his head. 

"That's okay. As I said, Sehun is my friend and I'm glad he's also my boss because I know that he cares more about music than profit" he concluded, declaring the discourse finished. 

And then suddenly Chanyeol seemed to remember something. 

"But, Sehun you mean _that_ Sehun?" he asked and Baekhyun simply nodded. 

He and Oh Sehun were in the same course at the Institute and they were always bickering about everything and it was difficult to stay in the same place for more than a lesson. 

Then there was an accident, at the last year, and Baekhyun was involved. 

They said that he convinced a professor on giving him higher vote in exchange of sexual favors and he was on the verge of suspension. 

Strangely enough, Sehun helped him proving his innocence and he remained also when all the troubles were over and Baekhyun's reputation almost restored. 

Baekhyun was really grateful to Sehun and he was glad that he had the chance to know him better than he did. 

He wasn't alone obviously in that period, but with Chanyeol things were already ruined and Jondae had all his exams and family problems to think of. He stayed with him how possible, but the most were done by Sehun. 

"I didn't know that you two were so close" Chanyeol added mumbling slightly and Baekhyun simply nodded. 

The last year of school was the worst for him. Between the scandal, Jondae's parents getting divorced and his unrequited love for Chanyeol, Baekhyun thought he wouldn't even exit that hell. 

Sehun was a friend in all of the possible sense and he saved him a lot also when he said that he wanted to open his own agency and producing music and wanted Baekhyun being part of his team. 

Baekhyun didn't even thought about it and accepted immediately. 

And maybe was also his reason for working so much hours trying to do always his best. 

Or maybe that was only because he was, as per Jondae's words, a perfectionist. 

They finished eating and Jondae was ranting about his work and how his lack of free time, meant also lack of any sort of sexual activity. 

"Come on, it's been so awfully long, Baek!" he complained and Baekhyun laughed briefly. 

"Tonight maybe you'll find your soulmate" he said smiling softly and patting Jondae's head. 

The other hugged him tightly. 

Baekhyun started playing with Jondae's hair pulling a strand in his fingers. 

"Soo said you'll bring someone with you tonight" Chanyeol commented and Baekhyun nodded fishing his phone from his pants and sending a message to Minseok to confirm hour and place. 

Jondae looked at him perplexed. 

"You're bringing someone along?" he asked astonished and Baekhyun slapped the back of his head. 

"Ya, I have friends too! Apart from you and Sehun!" he commented feigning betrayal and Jondae laughed. 

"Is he hot?" he asked immediately and Baekhyun laughed. 

"What made you think it's a guy?" he retorted and it was Jondae's turn to laugh. 

"How long it was since last time you had a conversation with a woman which is not the cashier at supermarkets or Sehun's wife?" he commented and Baekhyun pouted before laughing openly and brilliantly. 

"Yes, yes it's a man" he said and then directed to Chanyeol, he added "He's Minseok-hyung". 

Chanyeol nodded and Jondae looked at him, asking the same question also to him. 

Chanyeol tilted slightly his head and Baekhyun thought it was _oh so cute_ like this that he almost felt his embarrassment creeping up to his face. 

"Well, he is rather short but seems to be toned. I don't know if it's your type, Dae" he replied and Baekhyun nodded. 

"More than toned, I'd say that he's a gym freak. He really loves to go running in the morning and to keep his body toned and elastic. He's also really strong even if he doesn't seem" he explained and Jondae was more perplexed than before. 

"He doesn't seem?" he echoed and Baekhyun nodded. 

"He's like this small ball of sunshine all smiles and cuteness" he just said, smiling fondly. 

Jondae shook his head. 

Baekhyun's phone pinged and there was a message from Minseok confirming for the night. 

"You'll see him tonight, Dae" he concluded. 

There were few moments of silence and then Baekhyun started to wash the dishes they used. 

Jondae's phone rang and he went in the living area to reply, leaving Baekhyun and Chanyeol alone. 

There were more silence and then Chanyeol spoke. 

"So, you and Sehun..." he started but Baekhyun sighed deeply. 

"For heavens' sake not you too. Sehun and I are friends. He's married happily to a beautiful woman so, no I'm not fucking my boss and I don't want to do it either!" he exclaimed, realizing only later that he rose his voice. 

He pressed his lips together, making them a thin line. 

"Sorry" he added not turning on Chanyeol's side. 

"No, I'm sorry too. I didn't want to be intrusive" he commented and Baekhyun nodded slightly, not adding anything more. 

But Chanyeol wasn't okay with the silent treatment Baekhyun was giving him. 

"You never replied to my text" he stated and Baekhyun sighed once again, keeping his work with the dishes. 

"I was busy, Chanyeol" he replied shortly but the other wasn't accepting it as excuse. 

"So busy that you couldn't just write a message?" he asked and this time Baekhyun turned to face him. 

"I slept in the office for two weeks now, I had work to do, sorry if you weren't on top of my thoughts" he said trying to maintain a certain tone and not appearing more irritated than how he really was. 

"But you were mine" Chanyeol said hastily and Baekhyun's eyes grew larger, seeing the same on Chanyeol that maybe didn't know to let the other know about his real thoughts. 

But Baekhyun hadn't time for this. 

Not with the same person that had already hurt him. 

"Smooth, Park, but don't play this game with me. It was just a mistake. Everything. From when we were students till the other night. You don't want it and I'm not interested either" he started saying but Chanyeol interrupted him. 

"How can you be so sure that I don't want this? I don't want us?" he asked him and Baekhyun almost exploded. 

He had to use all his concentration and trying to remember how hard it was to build walls around him for all those years to not reveal anything that might hurt him more than this. 

"There's no _us_ , Chanyeol. We just fucked when we were at school and the other night too, that's it" he explained but Chanyeol shook his head again. 

"It wasn't only this. Not for me" he added but it was Baekhyun's turn to shake his head.

"Don't even start. It's not possible and as if this is not sufficient for you, I don't have time for a relationship. I love my work and want to keep it as it is" he commented sighing again.

He was too old for this shit and he was way too tired for dealing with Chanyeol in addition to his other problems.

Especially when he was sure that Chanyeol didn’t love him.

He was up for sex, sure, but not for a stable relationship.

When he would realize how Baekhyun’s life was, he would surely run away like he did before.

"I will stick around and prove you that it's possible. Just don't push me out of your life" he ended up saying and Baekhyun wanted to tell him differently but Jondae reentered the room, getting only silence as greeting.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked and both Baekhyun and Chanyeol replied with the exact opposite answer.

Jondae stared at them perplexed and then shrugged his shoulders forcing a smile.

"Guys, it was nice and everything but I have to go shopping before tonight" he started and Baekhyun nodded slightly.

"I'll come with you. Seeing a bit of world won't hurt me" he added immediately and Jondae practically beamed.

"It's ages that we don't shop together, Baek!" he exclaimed, hugging Baekhyun and snuggling his nose in Baekhyun's hair.

"It tickles, you jerk" Baekhyun said trying to get away from him but without much success.

Jondae in the end, let him go, looking toward Chanyeol.

"Do you want to come too?" he asked but Chanyeol shook his head.

"No, thanks. I have to do other shopping, involving my fridge being practically empty and my sister is stressing me out for going with her at that new mall where she doesn't want to go with her boyfriend" he explained sighing and Baekhyun was already sparkling at the idea of a new mall.

"Dae, we can go too! Maybe there will be that new Balenciaga store they announced!" he exclaimed excitedly and Jondae laughed.

"Woah, calm down. Okay, fine we can go too" he said patting his head and Baekhyun smiled happily.

There were few pleasure he had outside music.

One surely was shopping in megastores.

Jondae looked at Chanyeol asking him if it was okay for them to tag along.

"Baek won't bother you or your sister. You'll lose sight of him immediately inside" he added but Chanyeol smiled softly.

"Sure, no prob. Do you have the car, Dae? Because I left mine in front of the cafe" he started saying but Jondae was already shaking his head.

"I came here with the subway" he said, shooing Baekhyun to dress up.

He went to his room pulling out of his wardrobe the most fitting things: a pair of black jeans and a cardigan to wear on a white shirt.

He brushed teeth and hair and he was ready.

He double checked for his wallet and keys and went back in the kitchen.

"Ready when you are" he said and he was excited to go, even if it meant to be with Chanyeol for a bit more and the number of possible awkward moments was rising exponentially.

But he was too happy to let it waste.

Chanyeol smiled at him softly sitting up from where he was sitting and moving in the entry.

Jondae followed them and, after Baekhyun locked the front door, they went outside and walked back to the cafe where Chanyeol parked his car.

He appreciated Baekhyun's previously, but he also had a great one.

It was a Hyundai SUV with all the commodities of the last generation car.

"Woah there! I didn't think that this was yours" Jondae commented and Chanyeol smiled.

"I love my baby" he said entering and asking one of them to sit in front with him instead of sitting both behind.

"Sorry, otherwise I'll feel like a taxi driver" he added and Jondae was already sitting behind so Baekhyun sat on the front near Chanyeol.

"Thank you" he said finally and Baekhyun just smiled.

Chanyeol drove in silence until Baekhyun asked him if he could turn on the radio.

He nodded and Baekhyun turn it on even if Jondae was already sighing.

"You never travelled with Baek, right?" he asked directly to Chanyeol who shook his head.

"Prepare yourself. He's like a human jukebox" he added and Baekhyun stuck out his tongue.

"Just because I like to sing along" he commented but Jondae shook his head.

"You know every fucking song in the world Baek, even the one that doesn't have words and hum along!" he explained and Baekhyun laughed, but it was already caught up with a free interpretation of Girls Generation "Genie".

He was forcing a strange falsetto but the rendition wasn't bad at all.

At a certain point, Jondae joined too and Chanyeol was surprised that the two of them sang so well together.

"Why you didn't choose a career in the singing department? Or maybe idol?" he asked them who both started laughing.

"Did you see us? We can't be idols even in centuries" Baekhyun commented but Jondae was already dissenting.

"Actually we produce idol worse than us, Baek" he commented, but Baekhyun shook his head.

"That's your poor choice making, doesn't mean that we are fitting" he declared but Chanyeol didn't agree.

"You're both so great I think we would be able to produce you. Interested?" he asked and Baekhyun laughed again.

"Because you didn't hear us with Kyungsoo. We're even better. But no, thanks I prefer my work" he replied and Jondae was already nodding.

"Soo is so good and his voice quite low so it compensates with my higher tone and Baek's super smooth one" he added and Baekhyun nodded too.

It was years that he, Jondae and Kyungsoo didn't sing together.

Maybe already three or four years.

Maybe a karaoke night wouldn't be so bad.

They arrived in front of Chanyeol's sister house and he texted her to exit.

"Hope your sister won't mind having us here" Jondae started but Chanyeol smiled.

"She's more laid back than I'm. She will love you both" he replied.

She exited the house almost running and drop on to sit next to Jondae.

"Hi guys, I'm this big guy's sister! Thank you for tagging along!" she said and both Baekhyun and Jondae greeted, presenting their selves.

Park Yoora was a beautiful woman, long brown hair and attentive brown eyes. 

She spoke politely and she was amicable. 

But the best part was when, once arrived at the mall, revealed to have the same interests in shops that Baekhyun had. 

Chanyeol and Jondae were astonished to see how much the two went along having met no more than twenty minutes before. 

They went to all the shops together, consulting each other on which size or colour fitted them better. 

Yoora almost fainted when Baekhyun tried on a pair of black leather trousers that suited him more than he cared to admit and fitted perfectly every single of his shapes.

She almost begged him to buy them because _it was a pity not looking so sexy_. 

And Baekhyun ended up buying them, even if they weren't fit for his recent wardrobe and they didn't get along with his age, nearer to the thirties than the twenties. 

He didn't know when he would use them but Yoora was so supporting that he ended up buying them. 

After almost four hours of shops and a lot of bags later, Yoora sat happily in the cafe at the center of the mall. 

"Baek, I'm so glad I got to met you! My boyfriend wouldn't even bring me here and Chanyeol doesn't have so much patience either. When he's tired, he'll start complaining about wanting to go home!" she started sipping her caramel cappuccino. 

Baekhyun nodded almost emptying his cup. 

"Jondae is the same. He gets tired easily and just sit down in a cafe waiting for me" he commented and she laughed softly. 

"Perfect, so let's exchange numbers! Now that I found a shopping companion, I won't let him go easily!" she said and Baekhyun nodded again, fishing his phone from his jeans. 

There was a message from Jondae asking him where they were. 

He typed back a fast reply and exchanged numbers with Yoora, smiling happily. 

He was glad that he finally met someone who enjoyed shopping as much as he did. 

Jondae and Chanyeol arrived five minutes later and both sighed at the sight of the bags. 

"What the hell?" started Jondae and Baekhyun smiled at him. 

"It was ages I didn't enjoy it so much!" he said and Jondae patted slightly his head. 

"Good to know. Sometimes you need it too" he commented and Baekhyun shook his head. 

"Actually, I don't know. Being in the studio all day and getting something finally done, can be pretty satisfying too" he added and Yoora asked him which was his work. 

When he said what he did and that he also collaborated with the recent drama _What is love_ , she almost cried. 

"Oh my god, Baek! I love that drama! And the soundtrack is so moving! You wrote it?" she asked and he nodded slightly, adding that he also played the piano parts because they didn't have the founds to hire also a piano player. 

Sehun scolded him telling that they would have made it in a different way but Baekhyun insisted. 

She was ecstatic and when he sang a bit of the main theme she was sold. 

"Please, write something for my wedding" she finally said leaving all the three astonished. 

"Yoora, Baekhyun is quite busy with his work, don't be selfish" Chanyeol started saying, already apologizing with Baekhyun for his sister proposal. 

"Actually, I don't mind. When is your wedding?" he asked, leaving all of them gaping. 

Writing for Chanyeol's sister would be a pleasure, not work. 

Especially considering how much they went along. 

She smiled sparkling. 

"In five months! Everything is already done, the only thing we couldn't decide on was the music! Baek, it must be fate!" she exclaimed, taking Baekhyun's hand in hers. 

He smiled too, fondly and somehow feeling a warm feeling growing inside at the idea that his music could actually make someone this happy. 

Jondae complimented him but Chanyeol was shaking his head. 

"You don't have to do it, Baekhyun. I mean, she can be pretty forceful when she wants something" he started saying but Baekhyun was still smiling. 

Yoora pouted scolding his brother and Baekhyun laughed softly catching the attention of the others sitting with him. 

"I'll do it. Just tell me what you prefer" he said, pulling out his phone from the jacket. 

She was enthusiastic and she started asking him how she can convey what she was feeling when Baekhyun started his piano app on the phone and played something light for her, asking feedbacks on the feelings he was conveying. 

They all went silent while Baekhyun started an improntu wedding jingle between different styles, drifting from the common ones to the strangest ones, making Yoora laugh. 

Jondae was smiling fondly, listening and giving feedbacks and comments. 

It was nothing new to him, since he was accustomed to Baekhyun's antics but Chanyeol seemed entrailed by him. 

He stayed silent all the way long, just amazed at the sight of Baekhyun playing randomly wedding songs, creating moment by moment his sister's wedding march. 

"Okay, maybe I got it" Baekhyun finally said, having an epiphany and setting the recording mode on the app. 

He closed his eyes, sighing, imagining and feeling the same things Yoora would feel that day and expressing them through the keys of the piano. 

It was soft and warm. 

Like the sun rays in a warm spring day. 

Still blooming but ready to amazes the world with its own existence. 

It felt like summer wind, soothing and relieving. 

Or cozy like hot chocolate in a cold winter day.

Or lovely like light rain in autumn days. 

When he played the last note, he felt like it was exactly that and it couldn't be any different. 

Yoora was silent but her eyes were sparkling and few teardrops fell on her cheeks. 

He panicked a bit. 

"Sorry, I got carried away. It doesn't suit your taste, right?" he started apologizing but she smiled softly, caressing his cheek. 

"It was perfect" she said, almost a whisper and Baekhyun sighed deeply, relieved. 

Jondae gave him a pat on the shoulder. 

"What was it, Baek? It felt so warm and cute" he added, pink dusting his cheeks, and Baekhyun shook his head, controlling that the app did actually saved it and sighing in relief when everything was in order. 

"I don't know. It was just there. And maybe if I think harder I can put also lyrics if needed" he ranted, opening a different app and writing down some things to change or ideas for the lyrics. 

" _Yeollie_ , it was perfect! Why you didn't tell me that you knew a wonderful person like Baek?" she stated still ecstatic, wiping away her tear and complaining with her brother. 

He shook his head, still unable to process how perfect Baekhyun was in that moment. 

He couldn't help but stare how the shorter man wrote down things, pulling his lower lip in with the teeth or teasing it with his fingers. 

He was so focused that he almost didn't hear his sister. 

Jondae stared briefly at him but then replied for him. 

"Baek is a genius but he doesn't show it very much, usually. You found him in a great day. It's rare to see him so worked up and inspired at the same time, especially after some soundtracks killed all of his inspiration" he commented and Baekhyun laughed briefly. 

"Maybe I could tell Sehun to accept also this kind of proposal" he started but changing idea almost immediately, expression quickly deadpanning. 

"No, actually it's better no. He would kill me this time" he added laughing ironically. 

Jondae laughed too, agreeing. 

"Perfect" he stated, turning off his phone screen and gazing toward Yoora. 

"I'll edit it Monday when I go to work and send it to you. Let me know if your boyfriend likes it too" he said and Yoora laughed brilliantly. 

"If he doesn't like it, I won't marry him anymore" she said and Chanyeol was alarmed. 

"You're joking, right?" he asked but she shook her head. 

"No. It's too perfect for us so if he doesn't understand how much it's fitting, we aren't on the same page. And I cannot marry someone who doesn't understand how deep this music is" she declared firmly and Baekhyun smiled. 

"I'm glad you like it so much, Yoora" he finally said, checking the time and seeing that it was getting late. 

"Guys, maybe it's better to go" he started and Jondae checked his phone too, scared. 

"I have to do a lot of things before getting ready for tonight! Baek, will you pick me up later so I don't have to take the train?" he asked almost whining and Baekhyun laughed shortly, nodding.

"Eight and no later" he added immediately and Jondae nodded nth times, thanking him. 

They went back to the parking and once in the car, Yoora started the radio and, really, Baekhyun _tried_ not to put a show, but when 2NE1 "Claps your hands" passed on radio it couldn't help but sing along, together with Jondae who also remembered the small choreography that went along with the chorus. 

"Guys, there's something that you can't do?" Yoora asked perplexed and both Jondae and Baekhyun laughed. 

"Your voices together sound great. You should sing more" she added and Jondae smiled. 

"We have to form a group, Baek! We can ask also to Soo and you play the piano, Chanyeol the guitar, I'll play the drums and..." he started and Baekhyun was already laughing when he said him to quit it. 

"You're so exaggerated. It's not possible to do it obviously. How we will do with our works? And do you think Sehun will be okay letting me go and pursue an unknown career in the entertainment?" he asked still laughing and Jondae nodded trying to return serious. 

"No well actually I couldn't leave my work either. And surely Sehun won't let you leave. You're too important over there" he replied, nodding slightly and Yoora asked who exactly was Sehun since his name went out also before. 

"He's my boss. He owns a music company and we produce mainly soundtracks and arrangements for movies, drama or animation" Baekhyun replied smiling softly. 

"You seem fond of him" she commented and Baekhyun smiled again. 

"I am. And grateful. He's a great friend, not only my boss. And working with him make me proud of what I do" he replied again earning a strange stare from Chanyeol that he couldn't quite decipher. 

Chanyeol parked in front of Baekhyun's house and told him that he would drop off Jondae without having him take the train. 

Baekhyun waved shortly, greeting once again Yoora who hugged him, surprising him. 

"Thanks" she only said before sitting once again in the car. 

"See you tonight" Chanyeol said finally, smiling briefly at him and he nodded, waving again before going back to his apartment. 

The day was definitely strange and different from what he expected, but Baekhyun felt happy as he hasn't feel in a long time. 

He put the bags in his bedroom and started thinking how to dress for that night. 

He hummed some songs while he prepared, feeling happy and almost forgetting about Chanyeol and the argument they had earlier. 

And how Chanyeol wanted to be part of his life, now, and maybe it wasn't so bad to give him a chance after all. 

But then it hit him hard the same sensation he felt that time Chanyeol refused him. He felt it creeping in his chest, expanding like oil on water. 

He shook his head, trying to shake away the feelings and the thoughts. 

_"You were just affected by Yoora nice feelings for her wedding. Don't let thing get to your head. He doesn't feel the same way and never will"_ – he thought sighing and finally deciding for his outfit. 

The leather trousers would be great for a change of style and he found his old black button up. 

He felt strange and weirdly attractive like this. 

Maybe he could pull out also a bit of eyeliner just for good measure and in memory of old times. 

He wasn't so young anymore but he felt that maybe for a night he could forget that he was almost thirty and he had a respectable work and, fuck, Jondae was right. 

Except for Chanyeol's accident, it was months that he hadn't been with someone just for the pleasure of being with. 

He was surprised to know that after all those months he could still put the eyeliner correctly without mistakes. 

He blinked twice, watching his reflection and smiling softly. 

He styled his hair better than usual, slightly pulled back and checked his watch. 

Perfectly on time. 

He took his wallet, keys and coat. 

In ten minutes he was sitting in his car, outside Jondae's house, waiting for him. 

It was already five minutes late so Baekhyun wrote Minseok that it took a bit longer to pick him up. 

In that moment Jondae arrived, apologizing and Baekhyun was stunned. 

He was from college time that he didn't see Jondae so fascinating and attractive. 

"Hi, beautiful" he said without realizing it and Jondae smiled softly, blushing. 

"Did I overdo it?" he asked but Baekhyun shook his head. 

"You're so fascinating" he replied honestly and his friend smiled again. 

"Thanks, Baek. Beware on not falling for me" he added ironically releasing a bit of tension. 

Baekhyun laughed briefly, shaking his head and starting the engine. 

They sang along the radio until the meeting point with Minseok. 

"Hyung, sorry for the waiting" he apologized when they arrived and Minseok shook his head. 

"No worries, Baek" he said sitting behind him. 

"This is my best friend, Kim Jondae. And this is my hyung, Kim Minseok" he added briefly and Minseok nodded slightly. 

"Nice to meet you. Baek always speak of you as a great friend. Thanks for taking good care of him" he added and Jondae was already shaking his head, fascinated by the man. 

"No, no it's the contrary. You always brought coffee and food to Baekhyun when he's working too much. So thank you for not letting him die" he said back and Baekhyun coughed slightly. 

"Guys, I'm still here. Would you please not speak about me not being able to be a proper adult?" he asked laughing sarcastically. 

They both laughed and Baekhyun smiled softly too. 

"By the way, Baek, you look stunning tonight. Why it's that? Have you someone on your mind?" he asked but Baekhyun smiled softly. 

"Nothing of that sort, hyung. I just felt a bit younger than what I actually am" he replied softly and Minseok nodded. 

"It suits you. You should dress like this more often" he commented and Jondae nodded too. 

"And you're still King of the Eyeliner!" Jondae added making Baekhyun laugh again. 

"It felt like ages tonight!" he replied touching slightly his face. 

"Does it look weird on me, right?" he asked finally but both Jondae and Minseok laughed. 

"Not at all. I wonder why you don't use it everyday" Minseok replied and Jondae added "It suits you like ten year ago, Baek". 

Baekhyun blushed slightly, smiling. 

"Thanks guys" he ended up saying, finally parking his car near the bar where they had to meet with the others. 

Kyungsoo was already there with his boyfriend, Jongin, and two other men, one tall and blonde and the other a bit shorter and with brown hair. 

"Hi there" Jongin met them, waving and there were a turn of presentations. 

The blonde man was Kim Junmyeon, Kyungsoo’s coworker. 

The brunette was Zhang Yixing, in Jongin’s same dancing crew. 

They were both beautiful and friendly and maybe after all Baekhyun was glad to have put on a good outfit and his eyeliner. 

But obviously it wasn't so simple and in the moment arrived Chanyeol. 

He was awfully charming and awesome. 

He had his hair pulled back and under his coat Baekhyun could see a white shirt and black jeans. 

"Sorry for the waiting" he said softly and then his gaze fell on Baekhyun and there remained. 

They studied each other for several moments and they broke contact only when Kyungsoo said that they could enter and sit. 

Baekhyun realized only then that he was holding his breath and his throat was dry. 

Jondae patted him on his shoulder. 

"Baek, you were staring" he whispered and Baekhyun didn't need Jondae to tell him. 

He already knew. 

When they sat, they started taking the orders and talking about nothing and everything. 

Like it wasn't obvious already, Baekhyun ended up sitting near Minseok and Chanyeol. 

The place wasn't large enough to fit all of them so they had to stay all packed and Baekhyun felt clearly the warm from Chanyeol's thigh pressing against his.

Obviously, fate was against him, especially when Chanyeol finally pulled out his coat, remaining only with his shirt and jeans and Baekhyun thought he would die.

He had to use all of his self-control not to stare longer at the man sitting beside him. 

Once the drinks were there, he drank a bit trying to speak mainly with Minseok, Chanyeol already busy with another conversation with Kyungsoo. 

Minseok invited Jondae to dance with him, since there was a good song on and Jondae accepted immediately. 

With Minseok and Jondae out of his sight, Baekhyun was able to see better Yixing and he realized that the man was already looking in his direction.

When he was caught staring from Baekhyun, he didn't gaze away but instead he smiled, small dimples forming on his beauty face, and rose his glass toward Baekhyun. 

He smiled back softly and when the man made a movement of sitting up to move near him, Baekhyun felt a hand pulling his arm toward the dance floor. 

Obviously, it was Chanyeol's hand. 

"What?" he asked but Chanyeol had already his hands on his waist and they were impossibly close like that night few weeks before. 

"Don't look at other people" Chanyeol whispered in his ear and Baekhyun felt the goosebumps rising on his skin.

The voice was deeper than usual and oh so close and his cologne hit Baekhyun harder than before. 

"You can't just suppose that..." he started but Chanyeol pushed slightly a finger on his lips.

"Would you just enjoy it without putting a fight for every single thing?" he asked him smiling and Baekhyun maybe forgot how to breath because Chanyeol's smile was dazzling. 

He simply nodded and let his hands rest on Chanyeol's waist too, trying to follow the rhythm of the music. 

"You're beautiful tonight, you know?" Chanyeol asked him, still too near and too deep. 

"Thanks?" he said trying to be sarcastic but feeling his cheeks getting hotter. 

Chanyeol laughed, slightly stroking his hands on Baekhyun's waist. 

Baekhyun wanted to say something, commenting maybe on his cute laugh, but someone behind him pushed him hard and he ended up bumping into Chanyeol. 

His scent was so powerful and Baekhyun couldn't avoid sniffing him, hands resting on Chanyeol's back. 

"Sorry" he said shortly after and trying to get away from him, but Chanyeol hugged him back. 

"Stay" he simply whispered and Baekhyun nodded, resting his head on Chanyeol's shoulder. 

They stayed like this in silence for a few moments more and then Chanyeol moved away, taking him by the hand and bringing him outside. 

Outside it was a bit cold but Chanyeol was immediately on him, kissing him and pushing him against his own car. 

Their lips clashed together, moving hastily and with passion. 

"C-Chanyeol..." Baekhyun tried to tell him pushing him away. 

"I'll let you speak only if you are honest" he warned and Baekhyun blushed before shaking his head. 

"Like last time you're taking away my rational part. And I hate it" he said sighing and Chanyeol gently cupped his cheek with his hand.

"And you hate me too?" he asked slowly, staring in his eyes. 

Baekhyun wanted to tell him that yes, he hated him for being so fucking perfect and for returning in his life when he didn't need a new distraction, but Chanyeol spoke again. 

"Please, tell me the truth. It's clear that somehow I physically attract you and the same goes for me, because you're still so beautiful and perfect. But I feel something for you which is not only physical and I need to know if for you it's the same or not". 

Baekhyun sighed deeply, caressing the hand that was on his face. 

"Chanyeol, I..." he started but Chanyeol interrupted. 

"If you want me out of your life, tell me now. Because otherwise I'll really stuck along and you won't be able to push me away anymore" he added. 

But Baekhyun shook his head. 

"Why? Why did you return? You went away once, why should I trust you?" he asked him, voice slightly trembling, feeling that the control he had on his emotions until that moment was slowly crumbling. 

Chanyeol was perplexed. 

"I've never..." he started but Baekhyun pushed him away, trying to distance him not only physically but also from his thoughts and from his own feelings. 

"You did. I thought we were special and we could build something more than simple friendship but you rejected me and my feelings, saying that everything was a mistake, that _we_ were a mistake" he said, voice slightly rising at the end. 

He felt teardrops pricking at the corner of his eyes, but he tried harder to pull them back, refusing to cry in front of Chanyeol.

"We stopped being friends since you said that. And I tried, I really did, to stay with you nevertheless. But you acted like it was nothing, like my feelings were nothing and I couldn't take it anymore. I took distance from you but you never tried to follow me or to find where I went. You don't even know what actually happened during the last year!" he spat out, feelings completely on display and messed up.

He didn’t want to arrive at that point.

Not like that and not in front of Chanyeol.

Not when it was so clear where he was standing and the difference between his point and Chanyeol’s.

Chanyeol was silent, staring at him sadly.

In Baekhyun’s head there was only the awareness for his feelings and the thought of Chanyeol’s refusal.

"And now I don't need you once again in my life to mess everything up again and again. I'm fine with my feelings alone, thank you" he concluded, voice cracking at the end and a single tear escaping. 

He wiped it off immediately, retrieving his keys from the pocket and moving to open his car but Chanyeol hugged him. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he started saying but Baekhyun pushed him away again. 

"I don't need your pity, Chanyeol. Just leave me alone and live your own life" he concluded entering in the car and going away immediately. 

He wanted to cry so much and he just wanted to be alone. 

So instead of going home, he went at the studio. 

It was late and nobody was there, but Baekhyun had his own set of keys. 

He went up to his office and started his computer and console. 

He needed to do something with all the feelings he had and didn't know what to do with them. 

He was sick and tired of feeling so weird around Chanyeol and letting him do whatever he wanted with his life. 

The life he didn't take part into and that Baekhyun had to pursue alone. 

He put his headphones on and simply played the piano, recoding whatever came along. 

At first it was only some keys together forming small melodies but then it grew to a harder and quicker tempo. 

Baekhyun poured all his feelings, everything he had and didn't want to have. 

Every single memory of Chanyeol, even the oldest ones, came to him making the music slower again almost warm and nostalgic, affection and love sipping from every single note. 

And then that night event. 

At first the feeling of Chanyeol’s hands on him and that confidence Chanyeol showed even when he didn't know anything about Baekhyun. 

Slightly drifting to a tragic conclusion with the conversation of almost hours ago. 

He felt totally spent when he pressed the last key and tears were already falling down copiously. 

He sobbed softly for a few minutes before removing his headphones and deciding if he was able to go home or if it was better for him to stop in the office. 

He opted for the former, closing everything behind him. 

When he reached the parking, he realised that Jondae and Minseok were still in the bar and they went there with him so he texted Jondae asking him if they got home safely but he didn't get any reply. 

He was a bit worried so he called him. 

He replied at the third ring. 

"Baek, where are you?" he asked worried and Baekhyun rose his eyebrow. 

"I was asking you the same" he commented but Jondae seemed to be worried. 

"Yeol came in telling me that he made a mess and that maybe you needed help and went out looking for you so both I and Minseok started looking for you too. I tried calling you twice but it said that you were out of reach" he explained and Baekhyun felt the vibration of the phone going off like he received some messages. 

They were, two from Jondae, two from Minseok and one from Chanyeol. 

"I'm fine. I'm going home right now, I was in the office. Do you need me to come and pick you guys up? I'm sorry for making you worry" he replied hastily and reaching his car. 

He was about to unlock it when he recognised Chanyeol's car parked near his. 

But Chanyeol was nowhere to be seen. 

"No Chanyeol dropped us off to my house. I'll accompany Minseok home and then go back home. Are you sure you are okay?" he explained and Baekhyun nodded before calming his friend down. 

"Yes, sorry again for the bother and for making you worry. I'll explain everything tomorrow" he said and Jondae sighed. 

"Okay, don't worry about it. Just sleep tight. I'll call you back tomorrow" he concluded and, after some greetings, he hung up. 

Baekhyun dropped his phone in his coat pocket and lift his head just in time to see Chanyeol wandering in the parking area, worried. 

"Looking for someone?" he asked softly but loud enough to be heard. 

Chanyeol moved his head to his direction, almost running toward him. 

"I was worried sick!" he exclaimed but Baekhyun shook his head. 

"I'm not a baby. I know how to take care of myself" he retorted keeping his distance from the man in front of him. 

"You made a fuss about nothing, involving both _hyung_ and Dae. You should be proud of yourself" he continued and Chanyeol tilted his head down slowly. 

"And you came to the studio, sure I’d be here even without knowing anything about me. And exactly for what reason? After I told that I don't want you to keep messing with my life and my feelings. So, what exactly do you want from me, Chanyeol?" he asked directly and the other fixed his gaze on his. 

"Telling you that you are making a mistake too" he said slowly, like testing Baekhyun reactions. 

Baekhyun was perplexed but stayed silent waiting for Chanyeol to continue. 

"I'm sorry for not being there when you needed, but there was a misunderstanding between us. I didn't want you to go away and neither intended to say that we were a mistake. I've always felt something for you. But I was afraid of attachment and commitment. And when from friends we went directly to the third base, it felt rushed. Even if I loved every single moment of it. I didn't mean to push you away but when you started drifting away I thought that you had enough of me. And even that last year, I really wanted to come to you and help or explain what happened and what I was feeling, but you were always with Sehun and I thought that you were together... " he started ranting and his words were flowing away without any barrier anymore. 

Baekhyun was completely astonished at the news. 

So for all that time he also mistook something regarding Chanyeol? 

He felt the same things Baekhyun felt for him? And they didn’t get it before because they were too preoccupied thinking about conceiving their own feelings than actually realizing the other’s ones?

"Wait, wait. You're telling me that you thought I was tired of you and that I went out with Sehun?" he asked massaging his nose bridge slowly. 

It was all so fucked up. 

They both took every signal wrong and mistook completely the other. 

Chanyeol just nodded and Baekhyun sighed, frustrated. 

"You're kidding me" he said shaking his head and Chanyeol was staring at him perplexed. 

"You mean that you liked me during college?" he continued and Chanyeol nodded again tentatively. 

“Actually, I still like you” he added briefly, fearing Baekhyun’s reaction.

Baekhyun smiled softly and shook his head again. 

"I love you, Chanyeol. I've always loved you since the first time we met, since we had been friends, since forever. And there was nobody else outside you" he said softly, blushing slightly and feeling the blush reaching also his ears. 

Chanyeol came near him, softly brushing his fingers on Baekhyun's cheek. 

"I missed you so much" Chanyeol said slowly and Baekhyun nodded before looking up at Chanyeol. 

"So, let's start from the beginning this time" Baekhyun stated an Chanyeol looked perplexed. 

"Do you want to try and go out with me?" he asked smiling softly. 

Chanyeol smiled before nodding briefly. 

"Thanks for giving me another chance" he said and Baekhyun laughed. 

"I'm not giving _you_ another chance. I'm giving _us_ a chance" he replied reaching his car and staring at Chanyeol. 

The taller man went near his own car and then smiled again to Baekhyun. 

"When I'll be seeing you again?" he asked almost sadly and Baekhyun felt a tight at his heart. 

How could he already miss the man so much? 

When he was away for almost all his life?

But Baekhyun felt like he would miss him too, even thought they were still together.

"The day after tomorrow? We can take coffee together before work and I can ask you something about your sister in order to write proper lyrics for her wedding march" he proposed and Chanyeol was sparkling. 

"I think it's a great idea!" he commented squeezing Baekhyun's hand on his.

Baekhyun smiled too.

“I don’t know how much time I’ll have but if you are fine…” he started saying but Chanyeol nodded interrupting him.

“Five minutes are okay too. How much you can is fine” he said and Baekhyun smiled briefly again.

“So, let’s see on Monday” he concluded softly and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

His stare was so sad that Baekhyun’s hand moved on his own, cupping Chanyeol’s face.

“Come on, puppy, we didn’t see for years, Monday is only in one day” he commented, stroking gently the taller man cheek.

Chanyeol caressed Baekhyun’s hand with his.

“Still too much” he replied and Baekhyun sighed.

How could Chanyeol be so cute? 

Baekhyun wanted to squeeze him tightly and never let him go.

But if he actually invited Chanyeol to his house, they would be on the same point as before and they would end up having sex.

And Baekhyun, even if he wanted it so much, he still thought that they had to set things between them before having that kind of relationship again.

He wanted to be more to Chanyeol than a sex friend.

Because he loved him so much and he wanted to build something with him, this time for sure.

“If you’re good enough I’ll consider also having diner together” he added and Chanyeol was almost waiving the tail like a puppy, smiling happily.

“Seriously?” he asked and Baekhyun nodded, kissing him softly on the cheek.

“So be good and go home safely” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded too, kissing Baekhyun’s hand before shifting and getting in his car.

Baekhyun felt his cheeks reddened and waived lightly until Chanyeol’s car was out of his sight.

He smiled stupidly all the way home.

Once he arrived, he typed a small message to Minseok, saying again he was sorry for making them worry and look for him.

Strangely enough, Minseok phoned him.

“Baek, you don’t have to worry. Jondae already told me about your issues with Chanyeol and I hope that now everything is fine” he started the conversation and Baekhyun smiled fondly.

He was so lucky to have friends like Minseok and Jondae.

They were precious in all senses.

“Thanks, hyung. And yes, somehow I managed to come to terms with him and I don’t know… I think we will start going out together?” he explained, unbuttoning his shirt and looking for the makeup remover in his bathroom.

“Finally!” Minseok commented leaving Baekhyun a bit confused.

“Finally?” he echoed, finding what he was looking for and starting to remove the eyeliner carefully.

“Baek, the sexual tension between you too was so real that I thought that you could kill someone with it. Obviously not counting how he was literally eating you with his eyes tonight!” he commented cooing him and Baekhyun laughed.

“You’re exaggerating, _hyung_ ” he said softly but Minseok was already retorting.

“Oh gosh, Baek, why are you always underestimating yourself? Give yourself some credit!” he added and Baekhyun smiled softly.

“By the way, Monday we will see in the morning for coffee, so you won’t find me at work at six and half as per usual” he added and Minseok laughed.

“Finally you will have decent work hours like everybody else?” he asked and Baekhyun sighed deeply.

“Far from it, I think. I don’t want to take too much time from the work, so maybe sleeping less can be…” he started saying but Minseok stopped immediately.

“I don’t want to listen to this shit, Baek. Take your time with Chanyeol and forget about work for a bit. The boss will be glad too” he retorted and when Baekhyun tried to say otherwise, Minseok didn’t let him.

“Sehun will sustain you even if you don’t have your absurd rhythms anymore” he added and Baekhyun sighed again.

“Sehun will be the first to be happy about me not being in the office for so much time as I do now” he simply observed and Minseok was already supporting him.

“I don’t know, _hyung_. Only time will tell me” he declared and Minseok laughed.

“Exactly, just enjoy yourself” he concluded and Baekhyun nodded softly.

They exchanged some other words about work and then they greeted, hanging up.

Baekhyun didn't know what to think about that day, but maybe after all it wasn't that bad granting Chanyeol another possibility.

He felt strangely tired and he decided to warp up the night, setting his alarm for tomorrow and full diving into his bed.

It took less than five minutes to actually fell asleep.

He passed all his Sunday home, catching up with some series on Netflix, not bothering putting up something different from the pajamas and editing Yoora’s wedding march, writing some lyrics too but without too much confidence about them.

He felt like, for once in forever, he had a little bit of hope in going out with Chanyeol and _maybe_ building something too.

Monday, at six, he was already wide awake. 

Rhythms are difficult to change, especially when one has the same for years.

He moved to wash up and dress and even though he took his time, he was ready way too early to actually call Chanyeol.

Or so he thought.

He was wearing his button up when his phone rang and Chanyeol’s number appeared on the screen.

Baekhyun accepted the call without even thinking about it.

“Morning, puppy” he started softly smiling and hearing Chanyeol yawning on the other side.

“Morning. Whenever you’re ready, I’m outside your apartment” he said and Baekhyun rushed in the hallway, putting on the shoes and stumbling on the pack of cds that were in the middle of the hall.

“When did I…?” he started and Chanyeol laughed softly.

“Don’t rush it. I can wait” he said but Baekhyun huffed slightly picking up also his jacket and scarf.

“I’m here” he whispered, hanging up.

He exited the apartment locking everything up and Chanyeol was there, waiting for him.

“Hi there” he said softly and Baekhyun smiled at him.

“Nice to see you. Where do you want to have breakfast today? My treat” he replied and Chanyeol smiled too.

“Wherever you want is fine for me” he commented, smiling towards Baekhyun who smiled back.

“Near my work place there’s a really nice café if you don’t mind” he ended up saying and Chanyeol nodded immediately.

“We can be together more if it’s near where you work, right?” he asked promptly and Baekhyun felt the heat coming to his cheeks, before nodding slowly.

How in the world Chanyeol was so cute?

“If you want I can drive you there, since tonight we will eat together” Chanyeol added once they were walking toward the parking place.

Baekhyun stopped, thinking about the possibilities.

It would be the first time he wouldn’t go to work without his car.

At the same time, it would be strange to go with two different cars.

He sighed deeply and Chanyeol was already retiring his proposal, when Baekhyun nodded again.

“I appreciate it, thanks” he added smiling and maintaining eye contact with the taller.

Chanyeol was perplexed but his eyes shone with excitement.

“Thank you to you” he ended moving in direction of his car.

The drive was almost silent but when they arrived in the café, both Baekhyun and Chanyeol pulled out their wallet to pay breakfast.

Baekhyun stared perplexed as Chanyeol tried to force him not to pay, but in the end the waitress accepted Baekhyun’s cash and gave him the change, preparing their order.

“I told you that I’d pay for it. Don’t make me repeat myself” he added when Chanyeol started pouting and complaining.

“But it’s strange! Usually I don’t let anyone pay for me, but you already managed to do it twice in less than a month” he continued, but Baekhyun huffed briefly before smiling.

“You’re exactly a puppy, Chanyeol. Stop whining and enjoy your breakfast” he ended up, retrieving their order and turning around looking for an empty table.

His usual spot was already taken, so they had to take one in the back, near the windows, which Baekhyun didn’t mind, since it was far from other people, so he’d be able to let Chanyeol listen to what he wrote for Yoora.

Once they were sitting, Baekhyun pulled out his phone from his jacket and plugged in the earphones, sharing one with Chanyeol.

“This is almost the final version. Today I’ll edit it again but I wanted to know your opinion” he started and Chanyeol closed his eyes, waiting for the music to start.

Baekhyun played it and listened to it too, looking for something that was out or off and maybe didn’t sound as right as he imagined in his head the day when he wrote it and the whole three hours he dedicated to it the day before.

He found some places where he’d change some notes or maybe the tempo so he wrote it down on the napkin.

When the music ended, Chanyeol stayed silent for a minute before blurting out something that sounded like “too good”.

Baekhyun shook his head asking him to repeat.

He smiled sweetly before speaking again.

“It seems perfect to me. Did you wanted to modify it?” he asked and Baekhyun nodded slightly.

“That’s not the point here, by the way. I want a help to write the lyrics. I didn’t want to write something obvious or too simple. Your sister is too good for something as plain as the same lyrics you find in standard love songs or in chocolates” he commented and Chanyeol blushed slightly.

“You know Yoora for just one day, how can you say this?” he asked interested and Baekhyun offered him a beautiful smile in response.

“She’s so brilliant and so happy about her love that everything would be too plain. I’m just trying to make it as special as she is” he explained before adding: “Everybody dreams for a love as beautiful as the one Yoora is living”. 

He felt a blush slightly coloring his cheeks but he hid it behind his coffee.

“Even you?” Chanyeol asked, too fast for actually realizing that he didn’t only think about it but he also spoke those words.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wide before drifting away, staring outside the big window, the streets filled with cars and people walking, hastily going to work.

He put on display his feelings too much, not considering how Chanyeol would react.

“Maybe when I was younger and dumber. Now I know that for someone like me it’s not possible” he ended up saying and without leaving Chanyeol the time to say anything, he sat up, picking his phone and earphones from the table.

“I have to go now. I’ll let you know if I think about something for the lyrics. And also if I make in time for tonight or if I have to stay longer in the studio” he said smiling briefly, trying to hide the sadness that that discourse brought out of him.

Chanyeol was astonished by the quick shift and he barely managed to say a brief “I’ll wait for you tonight” before Baekhyun was already out of the café.

Suddenly Baekhyun felt like he couldn’t breath a single instant more inside the local and he felt the need to exit and breath fresh air, like the one inside was too oppressing for him.

What in the world he was thinking about before telling Chanyeol that? 

Baekhyun dreamt about having the kind of love Yoora was experiencing, that’s true, but it was oh so many years ago, when he still thought that maybe there could actually be something between him and his college friend Chanyeol.

In that moment everything was different.

Baekhyun had his work to think of and even though he told Chanyeol it was okay to try and date for some time to see if they were able to build something, he realized in that exact moment that it was impossible.

Even if maybe the feelings were still there, lingering like something good and warm happened in the past, he couldn’t be possible to even think about being in a stable relationship.

They had their own lives.

What was he thinking when he agreed to something so stupid that would end up bringing them both only misery and sadness?

He sighed deeply, moving hastily to his studio.

He didn’t even realize it was so late, even though it was still early for his coworkers, and he pressed twice the button to call the lift.

“Baekhyun, it doesn’t arrive faster if you push it more times, you know?” a voice behind him said softly, almost chuckling and Baekhyun turned, seeing Sehun approaching the lift as well.

“Sehun, what are you doing here at this hours?” he exclaimed perplexed in seeing his boss so early in the morning entering the building.

He definitely chuckled this time, slightly ruffling Baekhyun’s hair, who let out a whine.

“You’re fretting like a lost puppy, is everything fine?” he asked smiling and Baekhyun feigned indignation at the comparison, before forcing a smile.

“Nothing serious, thanks” he replied and he was about asking the same to Sehun, when the other glanced at him, worried.

“It’s _oh so clear_ that you’re not telling the truth. If there’s something I can help you with…” he started and he was interrupted by the ping of the lift, that signed that it reached the ground floor, opening the doors.

They both entered in silence but Sehun was more that convinced to drop the subject.

“As I was saying…” he started but Baekhyun sighed softly.

“Recently I met again Chanyeol and…” he started too but Sehun was already frowning.

“Hope you didn’t give the boy another chance after what happened that time” he commented immediately and Baekhyun slightly nodded, already knowing what his friend would say.

“You’re out of your mind, Baek” he simply said shaking his head.

And Baekhyun thought he wouldn’t add anything but Sehun continued.

“And what do you plan to do now? Play friends for a bit until you end up having sex with him _again_ and he realize _again_ that he’s not ready for taking your relationship any step further?” he asked harshly and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line before slowly telling Sehun that they already end up having sex.

Sehun stared at him sternly.

“I cannot believe it, Baek. It’s the same thing that hurt you that time. So why now?” he asked and more than angry he seemed to be sad.

Baekhyun wanted to know it too.

Because he didn’t have any explanation about trying again to be in a relationship with Chanyeol.

“Maybe he has changed in these years?” he asked in doubt but Sehun laughed bitterly.

“Are you asking me or are you sure about this?” he replied feeling his pocket for his cigarettes and finding them in the inner pocket.

He pulled them out and light one, offering one also to Baekhyun, who refused.

“I hope so, Sehun. I mean, I’m still so deep into this” he answered briefly passing a hand through his hair and sighing deeply once again.

“I hope it for you, Baek. Exactly because you’re still so caught up by him, you should be careful. I don’t want you to pass the same things you went through that time” he said softly caressing Baekhyun’s cheek. 

“It won’t be the same” he ended up saying, leaning toward the warm hand cupping his face, but he wasn’t absolutely convinced about this.

Sehun smiled briefly.

“I’ll be here in any case” he concluded when the lift pinged again and they reached their floor.

They exchanged briefly some other words about work and what will happen in the weeks to come and then they went each to their own studio.

Baekhyun opened the door, dropping on his chair with a flop and a sigh.

Sehun was right.

What if Chanyeol hadn’t changed in all those years and Baekhyun ended up with his heart broken again?

He clearly remembered what he had to pass in order to feel comfortable with himself again that time. 

But he felt so good with Chanyeol at his side again.

Feeling like years ago when he could just be himself and laugh at stupid things and the feeling of affection was so greater than he actually expected and he was as in love as he was all those years before.

He couldn’t believe it either and Sehun was right in being perplexed and annoyed by his behavior.

He should be too.

But the only idea of seeing again Chanyeol seemed to be able to cancel every single of his worst thoughts.

And it wasn’t a good thing.

He sighed again, starting his computer and plugging to it his phone to import Yoora’s wedding march.

He put on his headphones and in five minutes in his head there was only space for the music.

He rearranged the song as he wanted to and wrote some other lyrics too, even though he wasn’t convinced by them either.

In less than half an hour he sent everything to Yoora, telling her to take her time to letting him know if it was fine and if she wanted to add something.

By the time he started his own work, Minseok arrived too, bringing him coffee as usual.

“Baek!” he exclaimed entering the room but darkening immediately after seeing his not so bright attitude.

“Why aren’t you happy and giddy as yesterday?” he asked him and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders accepting the coffee from his coworker.

“I met Sehun in the lift and he remembered me something I forgot” he simply replied, drinking off half of the cup in few gulps.

“I’ll go punch him, then” Minseok said, sitting up but Baekhyun stopped him.

“Wait, he’s right. It’s my fault for forgetting, not his for reminding me” he said and Minseok raised his eyebrow in deep thoughts.

“Is this about Park?” he asked and Baekhyun nodded slightly.

“But you said that everything was fine…” he started again but Baekhyun’s smile was soft and tired.

“And it will be fine. Each way it will go. Sehun is just worried about me being hurt again” he whispered before shaking his head.

“But there’s no need. I’ll be fine, with or without Chanyeol” he ended up saying and hushing Minseok to go and do his work because they were already behind the schedule.

Minseok gazed at him briefly before nodding and reminding him that he was there if he needed him.

Baekhyun thanked him again, smiling and putting again his headphones.

“Time to have some work done” he said softly, bringing up his mail with his on going projects.

His days passed relatively quickly, being loaded with some new projects and some collaborations too.

He also finally managed to speak with Kyungsoo regarding that collaboration they spoke last time they met.

It was about inserting some songs of the idol Kyungsoo was producing inside a new drama soundtrack.

Sehun gave him the okay few days before and they were discussing the details before reaching some agreement.

With Chanyeol things were… steady.

They went out several times, both for dinner or for a coffee before or after work, and Chanyeol really was a wonderful friend, really easy to speak with, enjoyable also for small talks but a _friend_.

Never in all theirs _date_ s, Chanyeol mentioned liking Baekhyun or tried something more physical neither simple like holding hands or caressing Baekhyun’s hair or cheeks.

Baekhyun was weighted down by his behavior and didn’t know what to think about it, but it was so easy to be with him and his heart fluttered every time he had to meet with Chanyeol, so he kept postponing every rational thought about it.

He also didn’t speak so much about it with Sehun because he knew that the man wasn’t so supportive and still feared that Baekhyun could be hurt again by Chanyeol’s behavior.

Which was exactly what was happening, but Baekhyun didn’t want to recognize it, simply refusing to think about the problem.

At seven, Minseok walked in his studio, leaning in the door.

"Don't you have somewhere to go tonight?" he asked Baekhyun, who had a dinner date with Chanyeol, and he forced a smile, taking off his headphones.

"I have, yes. Sehun is still in the office?" he asked him, sitting up from the chair and ruffling slightly his hair.

Minseok nodded briefly.

"Will you leave after you speak with him or you'll be there all night?" he asked as a reply and Baekhyun sighed.

"No, I'll be out tonight. Something tells me that even if I remain here until two in the morning, Chanyeol will wait for me. And I don't want to" he explained, taking his coat and his phone and walking down the corridor with Minseok.

"So you won't do anything stupid like that night?" he asked and Baekhyun sighed.

"I'm still sorry for it, _hyung_. And I’ve already made amends with Dae" he added sighing once again and carding his finger through his hair, remembering how much it literally cost him, having invited his friend to eat in the most luxurious Italian restaurant in Seoul.

"He was worried sick about you. You're really lucky to have a friend like this" he commented and Baekhyun smiled softly.

"I know. He's my best friend, after all" he finally added.

They stopped in front of Sehun's office.

"Wait for you tomorrow morning?" Baekhyun asked smiling and Minseok nodded.

"Don't be too early!" he added taking the elevator.

He knocked soundly to the door before opening it.

"Sehun?" he asked and the man made him enter with a hand gesture.

He was on the phone, so Baekhyun sat in front of him waiting patiently.

"Oh, really? I don't think any of this, Mr. Kim" he started saying and even if the tone was flat, Baekhyun knew immediately that he was pissed off.

"No, sure, I'm just saying that's there's no chance that this actually happened. Maybe your colleagues..." he started again arching up an eyebrow, staring at Baekhyun frustrated.

He listened patiently but then when his interlocutor told him something more, he exploded.

"I suppose you're joking, Mr. Kim, and I really hope for you that you don't actually mean this treat to me or others working in my company. Because otherwise I let you know that I'm more than ready to take this case to court. My employees are not only professional but also unique and original. So, I won't stand here listening to you claiming that my colleagues copied some of your _original_ ideas" he concluded, voice harder.

He waited the reply and then smirked.

"Sure, indeed. Perfect, I'll wait for you tomorrow then" he concluded, hanging up and sighing.

"Rough talk?" Baekhyun asked but Sehun rose up, from his seat and went hugging him.

"I'm so fed up with him that I'm considering homicide as tangible possibility" he whispered in his hair and Baekhyun hugged him back, stroking his shoulders slowly.

"It was Heechul again?" he asked and Sehun only nodded, hugging him more tightly.

"I wish I hadn't decided to collaborate with him that time..." he started but Baekhyun slightly pushed back Sehun's hair, watching him in the eyes.

"Please, it was our only choice to start. We went so far from there but we needed a start. And you know as well as me that that was our best choice at that time. So, stop worrying and let's try to find out what it's better to do in order to prevent any disaster to happen" he spoke softly, drifting his hand until cupping Sehun's cheek.

The man leant in the warm of his hand, closing shortly his eyes and nodding.

It wasn't so strange for them to share all that skin ship.

Not that there were some intents behind it, but they felt the need to share not only feelings and opinions but also soft touches.

"Did you want to talk about something?" he finally asked, reopening his eyes and settling them into Baekhyun's.

He hesitated briefly, but the stare that he shared with Sehun made him rethink about it.

"I'm going to meet with Chanyeol tonight. I wanted to ask you if..." he started but Sehun laughed slightly.

"If I'm up for a drink if something goes wrong? You know that I’m always available and Irene will be glad to see you again" he said and Baekhyun opened up in a bright smile.

"Thanks, _Sehunnie_. I own you this time too" he said smiling and Sehun flinched slightly at the nickname.

"It was ages I didn't heard that" he whispered smiling softly.

"Hope you don't mind" Baekhyun replied but the other was already shaking his head. 

"Absolutely not, _Baekhyunnie_ " he ended, smirking.

Baekhyun flushed a bit.

"You're a jerk" he ended up saying and Sehun laughed, ruffling Baekhyun's hair.

"And you still keep me as your friend? May I suppose that you like it?" he continued, still laughing and Baekhyun laughed too.

"We wouldn't be friends for all this time otherwise. I'd already let you go" he concluded and Sehun nodded.

"Glad you didn't do it, Baek. I'm happy to be your friend" he declared and in that moment his phone went off, ringing.

"Oh, it's Irene. I have to go, Baek. Catch you up tomorrow?" he asked shortly and Baekhyun nodded.

They greeted shortly and then Sehun picked up the call and went to the elevators greeting his wife.

Baekhyun waited a bit before leaving and taking the elevator.

He fished up his phone from his pockets and texted Chanyeol.

To Chanyeol: _< Exiting rn. Where are you?> _

But the same moment when he sent it and exited the elevator, he saw Chanyeol already outside the building.

He was wearing a navy-blue suit and his hair was pulled back, making him more fascinating.

He waved slightly when he saw Baekhyun and he greeted him too.

He didn't seem especially happy or hyped for the night.

"How long did you wait?" he asked softly and Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders.

"Mr. Kim was here to chat a bit. He said you were with Sehun and it would take you longer than expected" he said staring at Baekhyun and it was like he was asking him something, maybe an explanation.

" _Hyung_ kept you company? That's nice of him..." he started but Chanyeol shook his head.

"I also saw Sehun. He didn't age a bit" he added and Baekhyun laughed.

"That's true. He seems younger than he was in university" he explained laughing softly.

Chanyeol rose his eyebrows but didn't add anything.

"How close you're with Sehun?" he asked and Baekhyun's smile froze.

"Still with it? I hope you're joking. If you want to talk about Sehun, I can go home immediately" he said sharply.

Chanyeol sighed slightly before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you speak so fondly of him..." he started and Baekhyun retorted immediately.

"Obviously. He's been here for me forever, even when I thought that I reached the bottom. And I shared with him a lot of moments, happy or sad. We shared expectations, struggles, music and so much else that it's difficult to condensate everything into words. Sehun is a precious friend and it's obvious I speak fondly about him" he explained, fisting his hands in his pockets and staring at his shoes.

"If you cannot accept this..." he started again but Chanyeol shook his head again, interrupting him.

"No, that's fine. I'm sorry for acting like this, it was childish" he said and Baekhyun rose his eyes to meet Chanyeol's.

"What do you mean?" he asked staring at the man in front of him, who slightly came near, shortening the distance between the two.

"I'm jealous, Baekhyun. He gets to see you everyday and you work together. You speak fondly of him and if this is not enough for you, he's the same man I thought you were dating through university" he explained and Baekhyun raised his eyebrow, perplexed.

"I've already told you that you mistook everything from the start" he replied but Chanyeol's finger was on his lips immediately.

"Still I had a long time thinking about you two together. Sorry if it's still a bit hard for me to think of you as two separated things" he whispered before leaning down and caressing him briefly on his cheek.

When he straightened his back, Baekhyun released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

It was the first gesture of affection in like, _weeks_. 

He shook his head slowly.

"I still don't understand how could you think that we were together in the first place, actually" he added and Chanyeol laughed bitterly.

He started walking to the car and Baekhyun followed him.

"Kris made me think about you and Sehun being together. He said that opposite attract and you and Sehun were so different at that time. And when I saw you with him laughing and joking as you did with me, I thought you moved on. And when I saw the degree of skin ship you had with him..." he explained and Baekhyun didn't hide the fact that they still had it.

"With Sehun is almost automatic but there's no feelings behind it" he added nodding slightly but Chanyeol was perplexed.

"And how it's different with what you do with someone you love, or you want to have sex with?" he asked directly, so direct that Baekhyun felt his cheeks getting warmer.

"Because there's nothing. I just appreciate the contact I share with him, but with you would be completely different" he tried to explain but Chanyeol couldn't quite catch it.

"How different?" he asked again and Baekhyun caught his lower lip between his teeth.

He felt the flush rising to his cheeks at the thought of doing the same thing he did in Sehun's office before with Chanyeol.

His heart rate would be impossibly higher and the impulse of kissing Chanyeol's soft lips would be definitely too strong.

He stopped near Chanyeol's car and rose his stare to Chanyeol that was already gazing at him.

"It wouldn't be so chaste and pure with you. It wouldn't be only skin ship. I'd like to kiss you and to get closer and..." he started, voice trailing away when he realized that they were still outside and people could listen to what he was saying.

Chanyeol's eyes went larger before smiling softly, a faint blush appearing and a huge smile on his face.

He unlocked the car, letting Baekhyun in.

They sat in silence for two minutes before Chanyeol turned his head towards Baekhyun and whispered almost imperceptibly "I'd give everything to have the same degree of skin ship you have with Sehun".

Baekhyun leant in imperceptibly, almost without realizing it.

"You already have something more than Sehun, so don't be jealous" he whispered and Chanyeol nodded shortly, and for a moment Baekhyun thought that they were going to kiss and he would be so fine with that, but then Chanyeol shifted his stare on the street, starting the car.

"Won't we go? It's a pity to stay here all night when you exited earlier than usual!" he added and Baekhyun chuckled softly, conceiving the fact that he was disappointed.

It was the right moment, the setting was great and they were alone.

Why didn’t Chanyeol kiss him?

The doubts Baekhyun was having, grew larger and bigger in his head, finally destroying the walls that Baekhyun built until then.

Definitely it couldn’t continue in that way.

They spoke about each other work day, Chanyeol complaining about a group of idols he was writing songs for that didn't want one of his songs because they told him it was too melancholic.

Baekhyun laughed briefly.

"I'd like to listen to it, actually. That's okay with you?" he asked to Chanyeol and he nodded, parking in front of the restaurant.

"Sure" he smiled softly before exiting the car, followed immediately by Baekhyun.

Baekhyun didn't expected it but Chanyeol not only reserved a table for them but he also already opened a tab for whatever Baekhyun wanted to eat that night.

"You didn't need to, Chanyeol. I told you that I wanted to pay for it, since I invited you" he started while a waitress with long hair and brilliant eyes was serving them wine.

"Sure, and let you know offer me something again? Not on my guard, Baekhyun. Not this time" he shook his head and Baekhyun sighed softly.

"Why can't you be a little more cooperative? I don't like being treated when I go outside" he continued bit Chanyeol laughed briefly.

"I can’t let you pay every single time we go somewhere" he replied drinking a bit from his glass and savoring the taste before changing completely discourse, not letting him reply again.

“We were talking about my sister wedding march, right? Did you come across with some good lyrics?” he asked and Baekhyun was still glaring at him, before nodding slightly and picking up his own glass.

“Actually, yes. The other that I wrote weren’t so good, but now I think I got them” he said smiling softly and Chanyeol nodded imperceptibly.

“So my sister won’t end up leaving his boyfriend just cause he doesn’t like your song” he added smirking and Baekhyun was worrying immediately.

“He didn’t like it? I hope I didn’t cause any problem seeing how Yoora liked it” he started saying but Chanyeol smiled softly.

“Baek, relax. He loved it. He also started telling us things about the first times he went out with her that we didn’t really want to know” he replied immediately, trying to calm him down but Baekhyun was still perplexed.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to…” he started but he was interrupted by the waiter that asked them if they had chosen what to eat or if they needed more time.

Chanyeol asked briefly for more time, smiling in all his glory to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sighed deeply, before opening the menu.

He wasn’t definitely poor, having a job who gave him much more than he needed in order to survive, but the prices on the menu were by far the highest he has ever seeing actually written on a menu.

“Chanyeol…” he started, voice slightly cracking and the man in front of him rose his stare, focusing on Baekhyun, waiting for him to speak.

“I offered you coffee, two drinks, some Japanese food and pizzas some more times, correct? Nothing more?” he started, trying to keep his voice steady.

Chanyeol raised his eyebrow slowly nodding, staring at him perplexed.

“How in the world this is an actual compensation? I’ve never seen so many zeros on a menu before!” he hissed and Chanyeol laughed openly, closing the menu and smiling to Baekhyun.

“Come on, did you want me to invite you in some outdated restaurant?” he asked but Baekhyun was shaking his head.

“I cannot believe it. It would take my next month income to repay you” he sighed but Chanyeol was still smiling at him.

“Can’t you just enjoy it?” he asked softly and Baekhyun glared at him.

“How come you’re so rich?” he asked him, shaking his head and starting again reading through the menu.

Chanyeol laughed again.

“Come on, don’t put all this distance between us…” he started but Baekhyun sighed deeply making it through the end of the menu.

“Fine, _fine_. I’ll take this thing with the salmon” he ended up saying closing the menu with a thick thud.

He was clearly pissed off but Chanyeol smiled softly to try and ease him.

“Please, Baekhyun, can you please forget about the prices for just a minute and just enjoy the evening?” he asked softly, slowly moving his hand to caress Baekhyun’s.

Unexpectedly, Baekhyun let him stroke his hand, calming down.

"I just don't want you to spend so much money for _this_ " he concluded retrieving his hand and fishing his phone that was vibrating in his jacket pocket.

The caller was Sehun.

Baekhyun flinched almost imperceptibly and pick up the call, softly excusing himself with Chanyeol.

"Hi there, everything is fine?" he started neutrally but on the other end, Sehun immediately spoke up, angrily.

"That fucker is starting to seriously pissing me off, Baek. I'll sue him" he spat out like he was speaking venom.

"Calm down, what happened?" he asked immediately, trying to imagine how the situation could be changed in less than few hours.

"He called me back telling me that he has proof about one of our employees copying his precious lyrics in _Never start again_ drama soundtrack. Who was in charge for it?" he continued and Baekhyun pressed slightly his fingers on his nose bridge.

"If I'm not wrong, it was Taeyeon?" he asked back trying to remember but pretty sure it was her.

He remembered also refusing to help her out when she was stuck for the ending scene, cause he was already so deep in three different projects that he couldn’t barely sleep one or two hours per night.

"I need to speak immediately with her. Do you still have her number?" Sehun continued, bringing back to Baekhyun’s memory the shortest love story Baekhyun had with a woman in his whole life.

"Yeah, sure" he retorted cringing slightly at the memories.

It was a disaster from the start and brought them only problems and pain.

He was _oh so glad_ that it ended so soon.

"Sorry Baek but I couldn't ask anybody else" he added shortly after but Baekhyun shook his head.

"No need to worry. I'll send you her details as soon as I hung up" he commented forcing a smile even though Sehun didn't believe in it even without seeing it.

"Don't force yourself. I'm sorry, okay? I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't so urgent" Sehun added.

Baekhyun smiled softly, feeling the tiredness in his friend's voice.

"I know, _Sehunnie_ , don't worry. I'll send it to you okay? Just don't be too harsh with her" he continued ignoring Chanyeol's wide eyes at the mentioned nickname.

"It depends on how she will behave and her replies. If she will give me shit, I'll fire her" he ended up saying and Baekhyun smirked.

"Come on, it's only Heechul's way to piss you off. Don't let him fool you" he added immediately and Sehun sighed deeply.

"You're right. Thanks. And sorry for interrupting your diner. If something goes wrong, I will wait for you tonight" he apologized and Baekhyun smiled again.

"Thanks, let me know if there are other problems" stated in the end and after some few greetings he hung up, immediately sending Taeyeon's contact details to Sehun.

Chanyeol was still glaring at him since the nickname thing and Baekhyun met his eyes, arching his eyebrows.

"What?" he asked putting back his phone.

Chanyeol sighed deeply.

" _Sehunnie_?" he asked and Baekhyun laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah, old thing. He hates it" he replied but he was interrupted by the waitress.

They ordered and Baekhyun waited for the waitress to retrieve their menu and walk away before speaking up again.

“It’s normal for Sehun calling you during the evening too?” Chanyeol asked smoothing his napkin.

Baekhyun nodded slightly.

“Usually I’m always in the studio at this hour so, yes it’s not so uncommon” he added and Chanyeol was perplexed.

“Exactly how many hours do you work per day?” he inquired and Baekhyun let out a small laugh.

“Around twelve? Or maybe fourteen? But that’s not so bad, usually I don’t have to commute since I sleep in the studio” he added shrugging his shoulders and smiling toward Chanyeol as it was the most normal thing in the world.

“And Sehun let you do it?” Chanyeol insisted, making Baekhyun laugh again.

“Sehun doesn’t even know that I sleep there. He would stay in the office until I go away if he’d know about my all nights” he replied frankly and Chanyeol shook his head.

“I don’t even know how to comment what you’re saying” he whispered, worrying for Baekhyun but the brunet smiled again, tilting his head on the side.

“What he doesn’t know, can’t hurt him, right?” he added but Chanyeol shook his head again.

There was a minute of silence and then Chanyeol spoke again.

“And who knows about you staying overnight?” he asked again and Baekhyun mumbled softly.

“Surely Minseok. And Dae. Some of the night guards? No one else, I suppose” he said pensively slowly counting the people off with his fingers.

“And you’re not afraid that something might happen while you’re there alone?” Chanyeol blurted out almost shocked.

Baekhyun couldn’t understand Chanyeol’s worrying.

Nothing happened and nothing will happen in his opinion.

Also because there were always guards in the building and he was closed in his studio, so nothing to worry.

He shook his head and Chanyeol sighed once again.

“You should be careful, Baek. Who knows what could happen” he added and Baekhyun wanted to counter but they were interrupted by the same waitress that came in with the dishes.

Baekhyun didn’t want to admit it but when he started eating, it was the tastiest thing he never eaten in his whole life.

They ate in silence, savoring until the last bite of what they ordered.

“I’m so full” Chanyeol said when he finally ended everything in his plate.

Baekhyun nodded slightly, content clearly showing on his face.

Chanyeol smiled towards him.

“Was it worth?” he asked and Baekhyun blushed a bit, before nodding.

Chanyeol smiled again.

“Thanks” he added and Baekhyun shook his head.

“I should be the one thanking you, not the contrary. Thanks, Chanyeol” he said softly, shifting his stare.

They took coffee, almost with only Baekhyun speaking about Yoora’s wedding march lyrics.

He came up with something pure and cute which suited the best Chanyeol’s sister and Chanyeol himself seemed to be pretty surprised on how fitting they were.

Chanyeol payed for everything and they were outside, walking toward his car.

“It was ages that I didn’t have so much fun during dinner” Baekhyun started saying while they were walking and Chanyeol leant on him, shoulder touching shoulder and smiling.

“Glad to hear that, Baek. I had fun too” he whispered.

It was a relatively warmer night and Baekhyun walked in silence near Chanyeol. 

He felt somehow peaceful but inside he knew something was going to change. 

The night seemed to be right and he enjoyed it, but there was something changing and the doubts inside his head kept growing bigger, creeping under his skin and making him question everything. 

He just didn't expect it to happen so soon. 

Chanyeol invited him to spend some time in a bar, he accepted, and they went to the same bar where they met again almost one month before. 

They talked and maybe, _maybe_ , he really thought that something was stirring and going to be good. 

And always _maybe_ he thought that that night he could ask Chanyeol to stay over in his apartment and it would be fine if they would end up having sex. 

But then, from the front door, Taeyeon entered. 

She was so beautiful, hair perfectly styled and on point make up.

When she saw Baekhyun, she immediately walked to him, smiling.

"Baek, long time not seeing!" she started and Baekhyun nodded, forcing a smile and resulting somehow natural.

He greeted her and proceeded to introduce her to Chanyeol.

And only in that moment he realized how Chanyeol was staring at the woman in front of them.

He was _oh so caught up_ by Taeyeon and her beautiful smile.

Baekhyun's smile faltered a little but then he reminded himself what he was clearly forgetting, all his doubts finally quieting down, revealing the answer that he failed to see for those weeks.

Chanyeol was always attracted to women and men equally, not as Baekhyun which only had been gay since he had full awareness of his sexuality.

Long legs, beautiful wavy hair, bright eyes.

Taeyeon was a walking dream.

A lot of things that Baekhyun definitely wasn't.

And when Chanyeol started to talk with her without considering that supposedly Baekhyun was his date and not the gorgeous woman, he smiled bitterly.

What did he expect? That there were still chances for him and Chanyeol to be together?

He just made a fool of himself.

Also during university days Chanyeol was so attracted to beautiful women, so it wasn't anything new.

He was still considering all these facts, when his phone rang, making him jolt a bit.

It was Sehun once again and Baekhyun frowned deeply. 

He excused himself briefly, sitting up, exiting the bar and taking the call.

"Hey" he neutrally greeted waiting for Sehun's reply.

"Hey you. Do you mind coming in a bit earlier tomorrow morning? I need your advice..." he replied with a sigh and Baekhyun was worried instantly.

"You okay? Do you want me to come over right now?" he asked, even though he was already walking towards the next metro station to reach Sehun's house without waiting for his reply.

"No, I don't want to interfere with your evening" he started saying but Baekhyun immediately stopped him.

"You're not interrupting anything. You saved me from a heavy conversation between him and Taeyeon" he explained and Sehun was already shocked.

"What? He ditched you for Taeyeon?" he asked shortly and Baekhyun laughed unironically.

"Who wouldn't? She's so beautiful and fun" he replied but Sehun was already scolding him.

"You're beautiful too, Baek. I wonder when you started doubting it. At university you were so confident and proud of yourself. And don't tell me it's just you getting older...!" he retorted but Baekhyun laughed softly.

"Maybe I never was in the first place" he commented sadly, crossing the road and reaching the metro station.

"I'm at the station, give me twenty minutes and I'll be there" he added, cutting off every possible reply from his friend.

They exchanged some greetings and then Baekhyun hang up.

He wrote a short message to Chanyeol, taking the stairs to enter the station. 

It wasn't exactly cold outside but he would gladly stay inside since he didn't want to catch something.

To Chanyeol: _< Something urgent came up. At least you're not alone. Enjoy your evening :) >_

He took his headphones from his bag and started listening to some music while he waited for the metro.

He could be in complete silence or with everyday lives noises as background music, but in that moment he felt the need to put his headphones on and let his thoughts drown in music. 

When Yiruma's piano came on he couldn't do anything but smile bitterly, remembering how he was one of Chanyeol's most appreciated artist. 

In less than fifteen minutes he reached the right station and walked the five minutes remaining to Sehun's.

He was almost there when his phone pinged, and he tapped on the screen seeing the notification.

It was from Chanyeol.

From Chanyeol: _< I could have driven you to the studio. Don't be up too late >_

No mention to the fact that he was in Taeyeon company or if he was fine by himself or other things.

Baekhyun sighed.

He was a fool for letting Chanyeol bargain in his life once again and hurting himself again.

Sehun was right.

As always.

He frowned deeply at the idea, but then he sighed deeply, trying to push away all the unneeded feelings.

He knocked softly on Sehun's door and Irene was immediately at the door greeting him.

"Baek! I was worried! You didn't come here for a while, I thought Sehun made something wrong or angered you!" she exclaimed hugging him and Baekhyun smiled softly, hugging her back.

She always had this perfume of violet and lavender that calmed him down.

"He could never. He's way too kind with me" he added when they finished, smiling towards her.

"Yeah, but it's better if he doesn't know, otherwise it will get to his head" she stage whispered before giggling and Baekhyun smiled widely.

"You're not talking behind my back, I hope" Sehun said from the hall, walking in sight and Irene giggled again.

"No way, why would we?" Baekhyun asked, before winking to Irene and laughing shortly together.

Sehun smiled widely before asking Irene to brew some coffee and inviting Baekhyun to sit with him.

Baekhyun loved Sehun's house.

It felt warm and relaxing, while his apartment was cold and impersonal.

He loved sitting on the sofa with Sehun chatting about work or other things.

They sat down and Sehun sighed again, smile leaving fast from his lips.

Baekhyun's hands immediately went on the man knees, stroking gently and leaning in, body pressed to each other even though there were plenty of space on the couch.

"I've spoken with Taeyeon. She said that nothing went wrong with her writing. The only thing she added was that at a certain point she asked you a help but you refused because reasons" he started out and Baekhyun chucked softly.

"Yeah, sure, she still thinks I hate her or something" he added but Sehun forced a smile.

"Actually, in my opinion, she's still in love with you and when you finally told her you're completely gay, maybe she kind of resented it?" he asked and Baekhyun laughed shaking his head.

"I hope for her it's not like this. Because for me it was an experience to end as soon as possible and to never repeat again" he spat out and Irene gave him a strange stare, entering the room with coffee.

"Hope you're not talking about poor Taeyeon again. That girl is so sweet and she didn't deserve what happened to her" she said almost a whisper.

Baekhyun forced a smile.

"I know and you're right. But she was so kind and brave asking me to date her. For a moment I really thought it could work and we could build something together" he started again brushing his hair with his fingers and earning once again a scolding stare from Irene.

"And hurt her? You perfectly knew already that you were gay" she added and Baekhyun wanted to say something but Sehun spoke up to her.

"Irene, we already talked about this. Baekhyun only did what seemed to be the best for him in that moment. Do we have the right to interfere?" he asked her and she shook her head slightly, smiling softly.

Instead, Baekhyun smiled forcefully.

"Actually, she is right. It was my fault" he observed, meeting Sehun's gaze on him.

"Baek..." Sehun started to say but Baekhyun shook his head.

"You don't need to protect me from something, _everything_. It was my fault and I'm sorry. I've already told her so many times I lost count. And me refusing to help her was only because I had already three other projects occupying my days and nights. No other reason" he said slowly, sighing the last part of the sentence.

"So, Irene, I know you're still pissed off by it, but please, can we talk seriously about work and let outside the relationship I didn't have with her?" he asked rising his stare to the woman in front of him.

She looked at him waiting, considering something.

"Did you have sex with her?" she asked directly and Baekhyun scrunched his nose.

"What? No!" he replied immediately, making Sehun chuckling near him.

"Okay, that's fine then" she said leaving once again the living room.

Baekhyun stared at Sehun who just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing how to comment what just happened.

Baekhyun sighed deeply.

"Well then, if it wasn't Taeyeon because she confirmed that she did all by herself, what kind of proof can Heechul have that incriminate one of us for violating his copyright?" Baekhyun asked, once again on the main subject of the discussion.

Sehun sighed too.

"I'd like to know it too, actually. Are you sure nobody else worked on that damn soundtrack?" he asked and Baekhyun fished his phone from his slacks.

He opened the mail box and checked back until he found the project they were talking about.

Being the vice president, Baekhyun had the duty to double check every single project that exited with their label.

"Me, for sure..." he started saying but Sehun was already shaking his head.

"Come on, Baek. Let's not joke about it" he said huffing and collapsing on Baekhyun's tights.

Baekhyun played absent-mindedly with the man’s hair while exploring his mailbox looking for whoever could be in that project.

Because Taeyeon was a decent writer but for the arrangement she wasn't so fine by herself.

So there should be someone that helped her out.

Since Baekhyun said no.

He sighed slowly.

He could have asked before.

When they met in the bar.

In that moment he didn't want to phone her and knowing that probably Chanyeol was still with her.

He cringed briefly at the thought, trying to conceive it with a gesture to fix his hair but Sehun’s stare was already on his face.

"If that dude is pissing you off, I'll kill him for you" he said voice completely leveled and serious.

Baekhyun snorted.

"He won't hurt me, Sehun. Not this time, not again" he said feigning confidence but Sehun didn't smile back nor closed his eyes again.

"Don't. I know you're lying. Please, don't hide, at least not from me" he said, slowly caressing his cheek and Baekhyun sighed, finally revealing the hurt in his eyes.

"I thought that this time it would be fine…" he started but Sehun sat up hugging him.

"I know it, I know" he said, slowly stroking Baekhyun's back and he just leant his head on Sehun's shoulder, sniffing the nostalgic perfume.

Even though Sehun changed a whole lot of perfume and cologne in all those years, he always had a note of perfume that was especially his and Baekhyun could recognize between hundreds.

Irene's lavender and violet calmed him down, but Sehun's was totally another thing.

He felt like... Family.

Baekhyun didn't have any problems with his real family, if not that everyone was too busy with one's own life that almost never contacted the others family members.

So for Baekhyun, Sehun was his real family.

And in that hug, he could feel all the affection and care that Sehun felt for him.

Even the problems with Chanyeol and how fucked Baekhyun was for him seemed distant.

"Thank you" he whispered and Sehun hugged him tighter.

"You're a fool, _hyung_. I should be the one thanking you" he whispered back and Baekhyun was a little taken aback.

He was older than Sehun, just a little more that one year, but Sehun was always in advanced courses and never with his real university year course mates.

So, it was really only at the start of their not stranger neither friend relationship that he called him _hyung_.

And it was like _ages_ that he didn't call him like that.

"Sehun?" Baekhyun softly called him, but he hugged him tighter again, hiding his face near Baekhyun's neck, shuffling his hair.

"Could we..." he started, voice muffled, but Baekhyun was already hugging him tight.

"Whatever. Did you make plans with Irene tonight? Otherwise I'll sleep here and we can just watch silly movies on Netflix if you want" he said near Sehun's ear and he just nodded, cuddling into Baekhyun's warmer embrace.

Baekhyun smiled softly, caressing his hair and singing something sweetly.

Sehun was so tired and dealing with Heechul totally wore him off.

If they stayed like that for two more minutes, Sehun surely will be asleep as a baby.

And it was fine for that night.

So Baekhyun just let himself go too, sleeping peacefully in less than ten minutes.

Waking up the morning after, was... Difficult.

He felt clearly his alarm ringing but he couldn't find his phone.

He felt something heavy pressing in his torso and slowly he regained touch with the world around him.

Sehun's long body was asleep on top of him, and the vibration of the alarm came from the small table in front of the couch.

Without waking Sehun up, he extended his arm to touch the screen and turning off the alarm.

It was six am and there was some messages and notifications on his screen, but he decided that it was too early to preoccupy himself with them.

He sighed softly, brushing his friend hair and smiling.

Sometimes he forgot that, even though Sehun was the president of the society, he still was a little puppy and he needed to be protected too.

Irene walked in, expecting to find only his husband, but Baekhyun put his finger on his lips, motioning Sehun still sleeping.

She smiled softly and asked him if he wanted coffee.

Baekhyun nodded slightly, trying to sit up without waking Sehun.

Somehow he managed and went shortly to the bathroom before going to the kitchen.

"Morning" Irene greeted him smiling when he entered the room.

"Morning. Sorry if I bothered you with my presence again" he said bowing a little.

Irene chuckled shortly.

"I didn't realize that you were still here. And it's not so uncommon for Sehun to sleep on the couch when he has problems at work and he cannot sleep. Even though every time you come here, he always ends up sleeping more than his whole month sleep income..." she started and Baekhyun smiled shortly.

"Roommates power" he commented slightly but Irene looked at him wondering if it was only that.

She wanted to say something else, but in that moment Sehun entered the room, yawning.

"Morning" he said going to hug his wife and kissing her cheeks and neck.

Baekhyun averted his gaze, blushing.

"Honey, Baek is still here. Behave yourself" she said slightly pushing him aside and offering Baekhyun a cup of coffee.

"You didn't go home tonight, right?" Sehun asked and Baekhyun shook his head.

"Even if I wanted to, I had some heavy weight on me" he added and Sehun's eyes grew larger.

"I'm sorry" he added and Baekhyun chuckled softly.

"No need to. I slept five hours straight. That's more than fine by me" he replied and Sehun threw him a scornful stare.

"I'll drunk myself to sleep the day you will manage a decent sleep time" he commented and Baekhyun just sighed, sipping his coffee.

They were chatting when Baekhyun's phone went off ringing.

Baekhyun stared at the caller ID without deciding if picking up or leave it ring.

He never felt so strange reading **Chanyeol**.

"You don't want to pick it up?" Irene asked him in the same moment of Sehun who asked "It's from Park?".

Baekhyun sighed before swiping his finger on the screen, rejecting the call.

"I'll pick it up later, or maybe never" he joked, finishing his coffee and not giving Sehun the time to comment again, he added "I'll shortly use your bathroom before going to work" and disappearing in the other room.

He sighed deeply, splashing his face with cold water.

If he avoided Chanyeol long enough, would he get the message that he didn't want him in his life anymore?

Because the idea of meeting Chanyeol felt so heavy on his heart.

He wiped off the water, watching his reflection in the mirror.

He had to concentrate on finding why Heechul wanted to piss Sehun off so much to actually orchestrate a fake copyright violation.

He had to use all his energies for that.

Not investing them in someone who couldn't love him back.

He returned in the kitchen where he found only Sehun.

"I'll go to work. If you want when Heechul arrives, we can talk to him together" he started saying, fixing his tie.

Sehun sighed deeply.

"Baek..." he started but Baekhyun cut him off immediately.

"I don't want to speak about Chanyeol right now. We have urgent matters to solve" he added and his voice was strained and forcing a normal tone.

"Can I at least drive you there? Since we're going to the same building?" he asked back, sighing and accepting Baekhyun's decisions.

He sighed softly and nodded.

"Okay, thank you" he added shortly.

They prepared in silence and, after they greeted Irene, they went to work.

The drive was silent and even though both wanted to say something, they remained quiet.

When they finally arrived, Baekhyun saw Sehun gripping harder on the steering wheel.

"What...?" he started but Sehun parked and without even giving him an answer, exited the car and walked away.

Baekhyun exited too, perplexed and wondering what in the world happened to make him move like this without even a word.

And then his eyes met with Chanyeol's surprised ones.

Sehun was already walking in his direction and Baekhyun sighed deeply, immediately reaching for the two of them.

"Sehun" he called him, and the man turned his back to Chanyeol, watching Baekhyun nearing.

"No need to make a fuss about anything. Just wait upstairs, okay?" he asked him but Sehun was glaring at Chanyeol.

"For fuck's sake, Baek. If you just..." he started but Baekhyun shut him off, caressing the side of his neck.

" _Please_ , won't you just wait in your office? Five minutes and I'll be there too" he asked, whispering and Sehun almost growled towards Chanyeol.

"I'll give you ten, Park. If Baek is not upstairs in ten minutes, I'll kick your sorry ass forever" he said before stroking Baekhyun's cheek and waking away.

"Morning" Baekhyun said trying something neutral but Chanyeol's stare was wounded.

"You came to work with Sehun? I can't believe it Baek..." he started but Baekhyun was already huffing.

"At least he kept me company till the end of the night" he shut him off, raising his eyebrows.

Chanyeol was perplexed.

"What do you mean?" he asked and Baekhyun sighed.

"Problems with work. I went to his house and we ended up falling asleep on the couch. Pretty sexy, don't you think? Especially with his wife over there" he replied, a tired smile appearing on his lips.

Chanyeol tried to say something but Baekhyun added.

"And your night with Taeyeon? Everything was fine? Did you enjoy it?" he asked, shaking his head.

"I totally forgot until yesterday how much you love women with long legs, wavy hair and big shiny eyes. We're just repeating the same mistakes, Chanyeol, and I don't like it" he added again.

Chanyeol breathed deeply.

"Would you just let me speak for a second?" he asked him shortly and Baekhyun nodded.

"After you went away, yesterday, we spoke a bit but then I went home. My date was you, not her. And when I say I want to be with you, it's because I really mean it" he explained and Baekhyun sighed again.

"It's just not possible, Chanyeol. Not with my work and not when you are not sure about what you want from me" he replied and Chanyeol was astonished.

And Baekhyun was tired enough to almost not care anymore about anything.

"Can you confidently say that you love me? That you want to be with me forever like a married couple would do? No. So let’s stop this farce for both our sake" he explained and Chanyeol shook his head.

“I don’t even know what it’s love? How can I say it?” he asked briefly, looking into Baekhyun’s eyes which grew larger for an instant before he could shrug his shoulders.

“It’s not like I can explain it to you. I just know it” he said softly, feeling his chest tighter and hurting somewhere inside.

"And would you be able to say it confidently that you love me?” he managed to ask him and Baekhyun smiled sadly, trying to force back every single tear he wanted to shed.

"Every single day of my life" he replied shortly before leaning in and kissing softly his cheek.

"Bye, Chanyeol. See you around" he ended up, after a minute, since the man in front of him was silent and didn’t make any move or said anything, walking away into the building.

That was the right thing to do.

He couldn't do any different.

For his and Chanyeol's own sake.

He took the elevator and, when the door closed, he had to try hard to not cry.

It was the right thing, sure, but it damn hurt.

He would preferred to keep his old memories about Chanyeol, without having to deal with meeting him again and stubbornly trying something that was fated to fail from the very start.

Chanyeol hadn’t the same feelings Baekhyun felt.

And that was more than enough to stop.

Once the lift doors opened, he went directly to Sehun's office.

He was waiting for him and he hugged him the same moment he entered from the door.

Sehun understood everything just staring in his eyes.

"You did well, Baek" he murmured in his ears, stroking his back and caressing his hair.

He stayed there for few minutes more before collecting himself once again and speak up again.

"When Heechul will arrive?" he asked and Sehun was already protesting when Baekhyun repeated his question.

"In two hours, I suppose..." he ended up saying and Baekhyun nodded.

"Fine, give me an hour and I'll be back with something to finally shut him up" he ended, exiting the office and going directly to his studio.

The next hour was only Baekhyun elaborating data and recollecting old files.

The project was already old and he had to dig two years prior.

But part of the future of Sehun's agency depended on the results Baekhyun was elaborating.

He received the track Heechul told that was copied by them and confronted with the one Taeyeon produced.

He called her to ask if she remembered who helped her out and she was quite happy to help, without any problems or remarking Baekhyun what there was between them.

After one hour and half, he was once again in Sehun's office.

His face was tired, but there was a beautiful smirk on it.

"Copied, my ass" he started off and Sehun let go a breath he was holding since Baekhyun entered his office.

"So are we okay?" he asked and Baekhyun nodded.

"Yes, Taeyeon's song is not so brilliant and doesn't exactly sparkle for originality, but it's not copied from the song they send us. There a whole lot of things that are missing in the song they sent. It's so funny to even think that someone actually thought they could be even similar. You didn't listen to it before, right?" he explained and Sehun shook his head.

"I was already thinking about what would it be if we copied one of their songs" he sighed and Baekhyun smiled softly.

"No worries, boss. Your employees are brilliant and original. They don't need to!" he said smiling and Sehun smiled back, relaxing on his chair.

"So you can fight him openly. Even if all of this shit will be taken to court, we are obviously right" he concluded and Sehun nodded again.

"Baekhyun, thanks..." he started and Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

"You don't need to thank me, Sehun. You're my friend and I love this agency and this work. I want to protect it and you with all I have. Nothing more" he concluded and Sehun smiled thanking him again.

"if you want to take the day off, since..." he started then but Baekhyun shook his head.

"Don't even begin with it. I'll be here like every other day" he concluded giving him the files and the data he printed out, exiting the office.

Minseok arrived, probably when he was in Sehun's office because he found the coffee with a small note.

 _Please call me when you arrive_ – it said and Baekhyun was perplexed.

He fished his phone from his slacks and he phoned Minseok.

"Hey there, what's up?" he asked when he replied but instead of speaking with him, he was greeted by Jondae's voice.

"Baek, sorry for disturbing you but I had to speak with you" he started and Baekhyun sighed.

"I swear, Dae, if it's about Park I'll hang up immediately" he started and Jondae stayed silent before ignoring completely his words.

"Kyungsoo called me this morning, telling me you broke up with Yeol" he started and Baekhyun was already sighing.

"Okay, you know what, fuck off. First, I don't want to know why if I call _hyung_ , you reply. Second, we weren't together in the first place, we just went out several times. Third, last time I checked it's my life, not yours or Soo's. So, could you please not bothering me with this while I try to have a peaceful life? Thank you very much" he said with all his breath before hanging up, not waiting for his friend's answer.

He dropped his phone to the table, near his mouse pad.

He passed his fingers through his hair.

He tried to give Chanyeol a second chance, but he felt like he was with a friend, not someone who could love him as Baekhyun loved Chanyeol.

He tried in every single _date_ they had.

But every single time, Chanyeol was exactly the same as before, not trying anything not making any move to remember him that he was in love or simply liked him.

They were friends.

But Baekhyun didn't want to date someone who considered him as his friend.

Otherwise he would have been dating Sehun for years now.

He was deeply in love with Chanyeol, he could feel it on how something was stirring inside him every time they were together.

Or how he missed the man through all those years and how he couldn’t be in love with whoever else whose name wasn’t Park Chanyeol.

But he didn't want to make the same mistakes again and again.

Chanyeol wasn't in love with him.

And that's all he needed to know.

He felt his phone ringing but after checking the caller wasn't Sehun or something work related, he left it ringing.

He pulled his headphones up and started working, isolating the rest of the world.

He was only at eight and a half that someone tapped on his shoulder, catching his attention.

It was Sehun.

"I'm going home. You come too?" he asked smiling forcefully.

Baekhyun shook his head.

"How was the meeting with Heechul?" he asked and Sehun smiled, showing thumbs up.

Baekhyun smiled too.

"That's great. Perfect, indeed. But I'll stay here a little longer. There's something I want to finish" he added and Sehun was a bit worried.

"Come on, I'm fine. I'll stay here only for a while" he continued and Sehun smiled briefly.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow" he ended up, caressing his cheek before going away.

He sighed deeply before starting again his work.

He didn't want to think anymore about anything.

If he continued to work until he was so tired to drop dead on his desk, then he wouldn’t have to think about anything else, including Chanyeol or how his feelings were still there, knocking on the back of his mind every single moment he wasn’t occupied doing something.

And this kind of routine and attitude continued for almost ten days. 

Promising Sehun that he will go home later, ignoring every call that didn't come from work and sleeping less than three hours per night. 

He gave the exact order to the all the secretaries to not let enter any of his friends, including Jondae. 

Everything was fine at least if he continued working. 

That night was like the others, maybe a little colder but nothing much, and he hadn't any interruption until almost midnight.

There was a sudden sound outside and he flinched.

There shouldn't be anybody else in the building.

He took his phone and a plastic folder, the harder thing he had with him.

In the corridors there was no one.

But there was a light at the end of it.

"Mr. Kang, is that you?" he asked speaking aloud, requiring the night guard’s attention.

"Mr. Byun, you scared me! I was already telling this young man that there wasn't anyone here but here you are. He was right" he replied coming back from the end of the corridor, followed by Chanyeol.

Baekhyun cringed shortly before thanking Mr. Kang and reassuring him about Chanyeol being a friend.

In the end, he went on with his round, leaving the two alone.

"What are you doing here, apart of scaring me off?" he asked roughly and Chanyeol forced a smile asking him if they could sit somewhere.

Baekhyun nodded and showed him the way till the rest area.

He took a canned coffee from the vending machine and offered one to Chanyeol who refused.

They sat in front of each other, and Baekhyun waited for him to speak.

"Baek... I think we are mistaking something again" he started and Baekhyun remained silent, letting him explain his words.

"I met with Sehun earlier today" he started and Baekhyun arched up his eyebrows, but still remained silent.

Why Sehun met with Chanyeol?

He couldn’t stand him and he was on the war path with him, thanks to how he behaved with Baekhyun.

"He told me something about you. And he made me feel like I'm still hesitating. And I must man up if I want to achieve something with you. Because you still love me" he added and Baekhyun shook softly his head.

What was Sehun thinking?

And why he chose to interfere?

"But you don't love me back, so..." he started saying but Chanyeol stopped him immediately.

"I'm in love with you, Baekhyun. Maybe I don’t exactly know how to explain it or how to show it, but I realize that I’m in love with you” he explained and Baekhyun was ready to speak up again but Chanyeol shook his head, stopping him.

"Sehun told me also how you were in love with me also during university..." he started again but Baekhyun was already stopping him.

"Sehun should shut up about things he doesn't know. And it doesn't matter if I was or I'm still in love with you. I don't want your pity nor to be a burden to you. You're free to choose whoever you want to spend your life with" he interrupted but Chanyeol shook again his head.

"If I could choose, it would be you, Baekhyun. It has always been you. Since the start, you're so beautiful and you make me crazy. I enjoy being with you and I want to wake up with you by my side. And not because I simply want to have sex with you. Because I love you and if you give a chance... " he started but Baekhyun exploded.

He was too tired.

Too tired of everything, including ignoring the world, not showering and not sleeping on a bed instead of his couch in the studio.

"I already gave you one! And you were a wonderful friend, sure, but nothing else. You never showed me something that meant that you were still interested in me. All our dates were the same, you didn't even consider showing some kind of affection? And last time with Taeyeon... You were fascinated by her and completely forgot about me being here! I should be grateful that Sehun called me!" he spat out, rising his voice, slightly.

He felt like he was going insane.

Just wanted everything to stop and just sleep.

Sleep forever.

Or maybe cry, because he was hurting so much and he wasn't supposed to be like that.

When in love, everything should be rosy and sweet, not blue and bitter.

He didn’t want those feelings. 

He just wanted to be his old self again and start living normally again.

Chanyeol stared at him perplexed.

"I thought you preferred not to..." he started slowly but Baekhyun was growling.

"I… _what_? Don't look for excuses in what I thought or didn't" he hissed and Chanyeol sat up, glaring at him.

"What the fuck, Baek? What should have I done? You didn't want our relationship to be only physical and I tried to be considerate towards you! Obviously that I wanted so bad to kiss you, held your hands and whatever may come after that!" he replied and Baekhyun shook his head.

"And why you didn't do it?" he asked back, closing the distance between them and pointing his hand to Chanyeol's torso.

"Because I thought you wouldn't like it!" he retorted but Baekhyun huffed, not believing it.

"Why? I'm in love with you, idiot! Of course I'd like it! I thought you didn’t love me at all! That you weren’t interested in me!” he tried to keep his voice steady but Chanyeol laughed, bitterly.

"Not being interested? Are you fucking kidding me, Baekhyun? I’m so mad about you and I want to touch you so much..." he whispered, leaning towards Baekhyun.

"Then do it" Baekhyun sighed back, already feeling Chanyeol's breath on his cheeks.

Chanyeol closed the small gap that was still there, placing his lips on Baekhyun's, tentatively.

But Baekhyun wasn't going to wait for him forever, this time.

He needed that contact more than everything else.

He wanted to believe that this time Chanyeol’s words were true and he could trust him.

That he really was in love with Baekhyun.

Really wanted that relationship with him.

He kissed back, pushing his lips on Chanyeol's with more intensity and moving his hand behind Chanyeol's neck, dragging him closer.

Chanyeol was surprised, humming in the kiss and placing his hands on Baekhyun's waist, moving him closer, breathing the same air and living in the same space.

"Baek..." he whispered softly, licking his lower lip, asking for access in his mouth.

Baekhyun let him in, moving his tongue to meet Chanyeol's.

They kissed slowly in the dim light of the vending machine and even though it wasn't exactly the most romantic thing, Baekhyun felt on cloud nine for a while.

"Chanyeol... Are you sure?" he asked then, eyes glassy and deep with want, but still preoccupied for the man's real feelings.

Chanyeol leant his forehead on Baekhyun's.

"I don't want anybody else, Baekhyun. You're the only one I want, now and forever" he whispered, staring directly in his eyes.

Baekhyun stared back longer than expected and then spoke softly.

"You know what it means, right?" he started and Chanyeol was about to speak when Baekhyun continued, closing his eyes and caressing Chanyeol's cheeks with trembling hands.

"It means dealing with me and my insane work schedules. With my bad sleeping habits, with my messy apartment and life style. With my weekends on the couch watching Netflix not bothering to change from the pajama. Or having to deal with my early morning alarm and my bitter attitude until I don't get my coffee. Obviously forgetting all the... " he was ranting but Chanyeol shut him up, kissing him briefly.

Baekhyun opened his eyes, staring at him perplexed.

"I want to deal with everything concerning you, Baekhyun. Including your bad habits, your noisy friends, your work, your clingy attitude and why not also Netflix on weekends" he said kissing him between any new reason added.

"I won't leave you. Never. Because now I have an answer to your question and I know what is love. And the answer is _you_ " he added, stroking his cheeks and kissing his nose.

Baekhyun felt his heart beating faster and so tight.

He only wanted Chanyeol beside him and _maybe_ finally it seemed to be possible.

He breathed deeply before smiling softly.

"Fine. But don't let me down, puppy" he said finally and Chanyeol smiled widely, hugging him tighter, repeating an incoherent string of _thank you_ s and _love you_ s.

They hugged for a while before Chanyeol started moving his hands on Baekhyun's back, slowly, feeling the warm sensation of his skin under his hands.

From the back, they shifted to his waist and then slowly to his torso.

Baekhyun frowned briefly, watching him.

"Are you teasing me or there's some intent behind it?" he asked him, smiling almost smirking.

Chanyeol chuckled shortly.

"What do you think? I have you here, in my arms, leaning on me and you look so beautiful..." he started and Baekhyun snorted in response.

"Sure, especially when I didn't go home in the last week, sleeping less than three hours per night and my last shower was yesterday in the employee's common bathrooms and having this specs on instead of my usual useful contacts. Indeed, _beautiful_ " he replied pointing to his glasses but Chanyeol shook his head briefly.

"You're so cute, Baekhyun. You're always beautiful to me" he insisted but Baekhyun laughed shortly.

"You know, for how much I really, really appreciate your kind comments and I want you so much, I think that I'll drop dead on you in approximately fifteen minutes, so... If you want to take me home, we can talk about it tomorrow morning when I'm not so already asleep like I'm now" he whispered and Chanyeol chuckled kissing his cheek.

He felt all the tension of the whole week, releasing altogether, rendering him more tired than he actually thought at the start of this conversation.

"I'll take you home, come on, let's pick up your things" Chanyeol concluded, taking his hand and dragging him to his office.

They picked up the things and then Chanyeol drove them to Baekhyun's apartment.

Baekhyun slept during the short trip there and also when they reached it, he was not so cooperative.

Chanyeol had to fish his keys from his bag because Baekhyun kept dozing off on his shoulder and couldn't stay awake for more than two minutes straight.

Once inside, he helped him undress and pulled on a t-shirt, before sending him to bed and covering him up.

"You're not going away, right?" Baekhyun whispered, gripping Chanyeol's shirt and he was only able to shake his head and lay down near Baekhyun.

Baekhyun woke up in the morning feeling like he slept a whole day instead of the few hours of the last week. As if this wasn't sufficiently alarming him, he was in his comfortable bed instead of the couch in his studio.

But what made him realize that maybe he was or dreaming or dead, was that he felt warm beside him, almost like there was someone with him.

He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head, coming to see the asleep figure of Chanyeol.

 _I'm definitely dead_ \- he thought, before moving his hand toward Chanyeol's face and gently stroking his cheek.

In his heart he felt a flutter and a warm feeling was spreading in his lungs.

Chanyeol in his bed, asleep, was a miracle.

Something definitely not possible in the real world.

But then slowly, memories of the night before came in and he felt his cheek burning up.

He gave Chanyeol another possibility.

He let him enter once and forever in his most personal life.

Including letting him inside his apartment.

And his bed.

The only person that slept with Baekhyun in his bed without having sex with him, was Jondae.

Baekhyun sighed softly, brushing away a strand lock of hair from Chanyeol's face and smiled briefly.

He wanted it to be true.

That this time Chanyeol came in his life to stay.

He sighed again, worry already crushing the warm feeling from before, and he started to retreat the hand from Chanyeol's face, when he was stopped by Chanyeol's hand.

"It's too early to sigh this much, Baek. And I can sense you worrying over nothing from here" he whispered, pulling Baekhyun near him without opening his eyes, just caressing his back and hair.

"I'm not..." he started but Chanyeol laughed briefly.

"You are. Something like _maybe he doesn't love me at all_ or _what if tomorrow he will go away again_? " he whispered in Baekhyun's hair, snuggling his nose in them.

Baekhyun felt the blush coming to his ears too not only to his face.

"I won't go away, babe. Not now nor never. I'm here only for you, forever" he repeated the same words of the night before and Baekhyun felt like he missed a beat and maybe he needed more oxygen?

"So it's safe to say that I love you?" he asked to Chanyeol who nodded almost imperceptibly.

"I love you too, Baekhyun" he added, hugging him tighter.

Baekhyun let himself go, smiling, and finally hugging him back, putting his hand on Chanyeol's waist and drawing small circles with his thumb.

"Are you teasing me? Because if this is an invitation..." Chanyeol started, slowly detaching from Baekhyun to watching him in his eyes.

Baekhyun smirked openly.

"Well, yesterday I was too tired for everything, but now I'm fine. I'm feeling so refreshed" he said, almost a whisper near Chanyeol's ear.

He felt the man shivering and closing the gap between their lips.

“You know, I could really make it a habitude to wake up near you” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun felt again the blush reaching his cheeks.

“We have forever” he commented softly, shifting on top of Chanyeol who gazed at him fondly, hands moving on his waist.

“Forever” he repeated before pulling Baekhyun down to kiss him slowly.

Epilogue – Two months after

“Baek, oh my god, why you didn’t tell me before?” Yoora asked him panicking while she was standing in front of the big mirror, everything ready for her wedding.

Baekhyun was near her smiling softly.

“Yoora, everything was already decide and…” he started replying but she shook her head.

“But it’s your birthday!” she interrupted him, newly on the verge of a crying fit.

Baekhyun sighed briefly, taking her hands.

“My biggest wish is for today to be your brighter day. And I couldn’t ask of anything more, since I’ll be able to play the song I wrote for you, singing along with my friends” he explained, caressing her cheek and calming her down.

“But…” she started again and it was Baekhyun’s turn to shake his head.

“No buts, Yoora. Today is your day and I want it to be perfect” he said smiling and she hugged him tight.

“My brother doesn’t deserve a person like you at his side. You’re too perfect!” she said and Chanyeol, who was near the exit door flinched, perplexed and preoccupied.

Baekhyun sighed softly, eyes wandering and meeting Chanyeol’s.

“He’s a puppy, even though he’s so tall and big. If I’m not here taking care of him, who will?” he asked, smirking, amusement clearly tinging his voice.

Chanyeol laughed softly.

“Sure, sure. Do you want me to remind you how many hours you slept this week? And what it would be of you if I didn’t regularly bring you food?” he asked back, but Baekhyun stuck out his tongue.

“Stingy” he commented briefly and Yoora laughed too.

“I’m so glad you love my brother, Baekhyun. Because you’re perfect together” she said, smiling widely, stare shifting between them.

Chanyeol came closer to Baekhyun, smiling too.

“It took me a while to realize it, but yes, we’re perfect together” he said caressing Baekhyun’s cheek and Baekhyun felt his face slowly burning up, especially when he leant in kissing him tenderly on his lips.

He immediately pushed him away.

“There’s your sister here. You’re so rude” he said and he was already excusing himself with Yoora when she cooed at them.

“You’re so cute! I’ve never seen something cuter!” she exclaimed and Baekhyun’s face now was on fire, while Chanyeol laughed near him.

“See? Also my sister is cheering for us” he whispered and Baekhyun watched him feigning offense.

“Come on, Baekhyun. Today is my sister’s wedding and your birthday, you can’t be such a grumpy” he said, caressing again his cheek and Baekhyun smiled softly.

Indeed, he couldn’t.

Because everything in his life was perfect.

He loved his work, his colleagues and his friends, especially Jondae who cried and whined a lot when he finally started replying again to his call and messages.

He loved his now shared apartment, feeling it more home than he never did in the past.

And lastly, he loved Chanyeol, with all his heart, mind and soul.

Obviously, it wasn’t everything rose and flowery and the arguments were a lot, especially at the beginning, but they loved each other and tried their best to make everything works.

Baekhyun was really blessed in his everyday life and for Chanyeol being his life’s Love.

**Author's Note:**

> It's like the first time I post a fic here on AO3 so still struggling with editing and formats... Sorry if it was messed up. Hope you liked it!


End file.
